One Month One Heart To Win
by PleasentNightmare
Summary: She was the girl who hated his guts, but will that change seeing as he has to win her heart by the end of the month? But how did she even get picked for the damn game she not popular nor was she the prettiest. Then how in the hell did she get into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko sadly but hey someone does.**

**Rated: T (It may change seeing as I have a potty mouth...XD)**

**Pairings: YxU.**

**Summary:**

She was the girl who hated his guts, but will that change seeing as he has to win her heart by the end of the month? But how did she even get picked for the damn game she not popular nor was she the prettiest. Then how in the hell did she get into this?

**Oh and this is like right now and in the next chapters it's going to be like the being….OKAY ok****

* * *

**

**Yumi's Pov**

"I…..I sorry but I have to go Ulrich ." I shuttered as I dashed to my dorm with out a word . The only thing hitting me was the moon light as it doved to my skin.

"Yumi..But I need to tell you something!" His smooth voice haunted me as he tried to grab my wrists as I run by him. " Yumi I..." But I was too far away now, breathing heavily closing my eyes tightly, trying hard to ignore him crying my name into the night.

I stopped at my door of my dorm and began to think as I hesitated whether to open the door or just stay here and sulk?

Why me! Why do I have to love him the biggest jerk, Ulrich Stern, the boy of every girls dream the big bad boy who is oh so nice in class but oh so bad when out in big bad court yard! But that's not why I hate him I mine because I do that too but that's besides the point people…Ok ok! I Yumi for one can't be with him because well because we were made to hate each other not to love each other. Number two sadly I'm already in love with him but….How can a fifteen year old girl help herself, just look at him, and with hormones none the less.

I sighed reaching for my key to my dorm deciding to just go in, Aelita was most likely asleep.

I opened my dorm, as I opened it I saw my roommate sleeping, soundly mumbling "_Jeremy_" And a smile appearing her face. I smiled a bit but then groaned as I flopped myself to my bed and put my hand in back of my head for support.

"Ulrich why, why did you have to pick me as your love, just because of that stupid one month game! It was all just a game!" I felt a hot tear run down my cheek, I quickly brushed it away. "It would never work…and were only fifteen can someone even love at that age!?" I questioned myself out loud looking up into the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. And…and it's just are hormones going crazy…..Right? "Aggh!" I said out loud punching the cool air, I heard Aelita move shrugging as she moved a bit in her bed. _'Oops better be more quite.' _I then looked up at the ceiling again and his face appearing in front of me. His face was then shattered as I swapped my hand roughly at the image.

How did this happen to my life why I'm just another of his little girl toy. And so we kissed once or twice.

And _**maybe**_ just maybe I enjoyed it but he played me like his 'friends' do with a girl every month! That jerk, I just had to be the girl they picked right! I **knew **High School would bring drama but like a damn soap opera? I doubt this is normal drama because if it is then damn...

"My life sucks..." I said slamming my face in my panda bear pillow, with my bangs going in the side of my face. I let another of my sighs out, looking at the moon with all the stars out and shining like diamonds.

_**((((((((((((((((((((((Flash Back))))))))))))))))))))))**_

_"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, don't you think Yumi?" He said placing himself next to me in the grass. With the moons light hitting us and the small pond with it's lilly pads dancing freely as the cool air moved it._

_"Yea they are aren't they..." I whispered not moving my head from my knees that were up to my chest._

_"They remind me of you, you know." I turned my head towards him forgetting about ealier but then quickly put my hed on my knees again, blushing._

_"How so?" I asked not looking him in the eyes feeling ashamed of earlier that day._

_"Well the stars their as bright as you...and as beauiful as you...But only shine their brightest for a while...but when they do they make people well fall in love with them...I know I love stars..."_

**_((((((((((((((((((End of Flash Back)))))))))))))))))) _**

I growled softly trying not to wake my roomie and while I staggled my panda bear almost ripping it. I then felt something wet and warm coming down my cheek.

"Tears..."

I sighed, "I guess it was all really just a game in the end...and I guess we both won and lost at the same time..."

One thing that Aelita had wrote for poetry class stayed with me because I knew she was talking about me and Ulrich I just knew it.

**_They didn't agree much,_**

**_Infact they rarely agreed at all,_**

**_They fought all the time, _**

**_And challenged each other every day._**

**_But inspite of their differences,_**

**_They had one thing in common,_**

**_They were crazy for each other..._**

It kinda made me want to go to her and tell her what that was all about but I didn't...because some how, some way I knew she was right...Why does Aelita always have to be smart even in a damn poem.

Sigh, I then started to hit my head against the cold life-less wall.

Oh wait you people don't know do you well let me start at the being, it started about four weeks ago………………..But let me warn you it's a long story….

* * *

.

**Well theres the first chapter and also please review. Oh and please no Flames I hate those things. I hope you guys like it...**


	2. New Dorm and Who Now?

**How sad only one review oh well I did get favorite story by some people so that's cool.

* * *

**

**Yumi's Pov**

"Yea okay let's get these to _our _new dorm, Aelita it's going to be so cool! We get are own dorms and everything, were not Day students anymore!" I said happily carrying my bags as Aelita did the same, with one of my friends with me, Odd.

My friend's names are Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Hopper. Odd is a very hyper person who has blond hair with a purple spot in the middle and wears purple and yellow most of the time.I met these oddball in 1st grade and we became friends and he introduced to Aelita to me when we where in middle school. Aelita has pink hair that is a little past her shoulders and wears them in two pony tails must of the times. Aelita wear mostly girly colors like pink but I don't really mind even though I hate pink but she's still my friend, well she's really my best friend.

Odd chuckled at my excitement, "Hey Yumi calm down, were just going to see your dorm, now let me see your key." Odd extended his hand and I placed my room key onto his hand and **'swatch' **was the sound we heard as Odd opened it.

"And here we have it people Ms. Ishiyama's and Ms. Hopper's new dorm room, as you can see it's like every other dorm." Odd said making a host's voice as he extended his arm and using his other hand as a microphone. I rolled my eyes, "**Hai,**it is are so like it's mine and Aelita dorm I can tell you get out." I smiled, pointing to the door as my other hand rested on my hip.

" Fine, fine but hurry up so we can all eat together." I grabbed Odd by the arm, "you don't mine eating together with Stern right Odd?"

Odd rolled his eyes, "Yes, Yumi with him now hurry up, gees you and _Ulrich_ are so immature."

"This coming from the most immature person in the whole world?" I smirked and Odd smiled at me and Aelita, "Then the most immature person is saying this so then you know that both of you are immature when the person who is the most immature is saying this and now other people know it's true."

Me and Aelita looked at him dumb folded as we both looked at Odd running to the lunch room or so we thought. "Um…Aelita when did Odd get smart on us?" I asked with my eye brow twitching.

"Yumi…." Aelita said quietly looking at where Odd was a minute ago.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I think this is a sign….." She paused. "THE WORLD IS GOING TO END, Yumi!!" She said dramatically grabbing me by the shoulders and making her eyes go wide, I decided to join in, hey we get bored easily.

"WERE GOING TO DIE, AAAA!" I yelled running in circles, Aelita then did the same, people then started to come outside of their dorm and looked at us. It was like they never saw to teenaged girls running around yelling "THE WORLDS GOING TO END!" Oh well. We both laughed and run to _our_ dorm, I never get tried of saying that and ignoring the glances people were giving us.

We both closed our door and laughed for about five more minutes and started to unpack.

"Yumi, why do you hate Ulrich so much his is not that bad." Aelita told me it was mostly because they both had some classes together, he had taken her, dare I say it her friendship, damn you Stern!

"Oh so now you like him too Aelita, well I never thought goodie too shoes would like a bad boy like that, tis tis." I said being serious and sarcastic at the same time.

"Oh Yumi I'm not telling you to be his girlfriend or anything just to at least try and be friends with him, me and Odd are friends with him so that shows that his not bad. So his popular, so are we." Aelita said as she folded her clothes nicely and placing it into the wooded closest.

I snorted, "Why should I, Aelita do remember his stupid joke last year?!"

"Yumi that's the past this is the present."

I snorted once again.

It was just the jocks. it was him! Ulrich Stern is a the biggest jerk in the world his cocky, annoying, childishy, the list could go on really. Me and that _person _will never be anything more then enemies and I okay with that. It's been that way since middle school, him teasing me joking doing tricks all the works and with me getting him back. We were just never meant to be anything even close to _friends. _

**Normal Pov**

"Ulrich it's your turn who do you think your going to get .HA imagine you have to get Sissy that would be hilarious!" Odd joked walking to the boys bathroom.

"Odd don't even joke like that." A brown haired boy hissed, by the name of Ulrich, he then opened the bathroom doors showing every boy of their grade and went into the crowd of teenagers.

"As you already know this month its Ulrich turn and we all know this will be his first." A boy with red hair said to everyone, while everyone cheered.

"Now Ulrich come over here." The red haired boy said sitting on the sink. (On the edge, duh)

Ulrich did what he was told and smiled to himself. _'This we sure be interesting.'_

'Now let's see! As we all also know is that all the girls votes on who's the most popular and most beautiful and they have voted that the winner is..." The boy paused almost falling off the sink by just reading the little piece of paper.

"…..YUMI ISHIYAMA!" The boy said holding the piece of paper, shocked.

Ulrich just smiled more but no one noticed.

Odd dropped to the floor laughing, but then quickly got up** (it's the bathroom floor never now what's there…..)** but kept on laughing. Yumi was never voted most popular or most beautiful of course she was popular but wasn't the most and she _was _beautiful hell she was as beauitful as a goddess but

"Your kidding me right I have to flirt with, with Ishiyama!" Ulrich yelled but no one was surprised Ulrich always showed that he hated her hell she hated him as much as he hated her. It really was nothing new for them.

"This is going to one crazy month, but all I know Ulrich is that you are going to lose Yumi hates your guts just like you hate hers." Odd said wiping a tear away from all the laughing.

"Oh Odd shut up!" Ulrich said pushing people out of his way and left the bathroom, looking beyond pissed off.

Odd made sure he was gone before looking at everyone in the bathroom smirking and looking very very very amused, "Okay I bet fifty dollars Ulrich loses." Many people nodded with his thought.

"Any one else want to bet?!" Odd yelled as people began to bet that Ulrich was going to loses. After all Ishiayama and Stern were both enemies since anyone could remember and it was an easy way to get money.

A boy with with black glasses smirked and shook his head, stepping in with a hundred in his hand.

"I would like to bet." Odd turned around with a brow raised and his goofy smile playing on his lips.

"You too Jeremy?"

"Yes I would want to bet Ulrich wins Yumi's heart." Jeremy said giving Odd one hundred.

Odd raised a brow, "Good buddy you just lost one hundred dollars and I thought you were the smart one."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Odd hurry up on the betting were going to be late for lunch." Odd quickly run as he put all the money into his backpack.

"Coming." Odd yelled.

* * *

**Well heres chapter two I'm thinking of updating later tonight I wasn't going to stop here but decided too….So here you go. And what will happen and how did Yumi get picked if she's not the most popular? And why is Ulrich all smiling could it be …….does Ulrich Stern like Ishiyama or is it all apart the game…..lol. And remember this is the beginning so yea next chapter flirting ….YAA**

**Oh and Hai (is yes in Japanese)**


	3. Don't pee in your pants & She finds out

"Hey you two what took ya so long?" Aelita asked kindly, to the two boys in front of her and Yumi.

"Nothing really." Odd said trying to keep his laughter in. Yumi noticed it though," Um..Odd it looks like your going to pee in your pants if you don't laugh, and to be truthful I don't want to see or smell pee, so just let it out, Odd and I so do not want to clean it up!" Odd couldn't help it he laughed then dropped to the floor holding his stomach as Aelita and Jeremine both did the same leaning against each other.

Yumi just rolled her eyes and growled seeing a figure she didn't want to see arrive.

"Hello, Yumi, you look extra nice today." Ulrich said with a sly smirk sitting next to her.

Odd was now even crying as he heard Ulrich's comment while Aelita just give a weird glance at Ulrich as he kept on smiling at Yumi who's eye brow was twitching and her head to the side making her locks fall into her face.

"Stupid jock, say what now?" Yumi asked getting away from the smiling Ulrich. Yumi then faked a smile back and then turned to Aelita.

"Aelita I think he finally lost it." Yumi whispered calmly still smiling and nodding slowly.

"Um..Ulrich I don't think you're going to win her like that, I mine who wants a guy who's giving a girl one of the creepiest smile ever." Jeremine whispered as Yumi had moved from her sit and sat across from Ulrich.

"Well what else I'm I suppose to do, I'm already flirting with my enemy." Ulrich whispered back.

"Odd can you stop rolling around the floor you can also pee when you laugh too hard you know!" Aelita said looking at Odd, Odd then looked at Jeremine asking him if what Aelita had said was true, Jeremine nodded.

"Odd why are you more of a weirdo today, what's up, you see Sissy trap on Herb again and fall on her butt." Yumi asked biting into her apply.

"No, but thanks for are minding me, and if I told you wouldn't beliv…." Odd didn't finish as Ulrich and Jeremine had kicked him on the leg, "AA!"

**Yumi's Pov**

"Yumi is it me or is every one more weird today then usual, even Jeremine." Aelita whispered to me as we both looked at the three boys.

"Um..Aelita I think it's time for us to leave." She nodded as we both picked up are trays.

"Hey where are you going?" Ulrich asked us, why is he so talk talk with me now?

"Well me away from your ego and your stupid brain of course." I said smartly as I began to walk to the trash.

"Well you didn't say anything about my body, so that mines you like it." I froze and turned to him.

"First off why would I want you, your just a rude jerk who thinks his all that and wants every girl to love him, and to be honest I don't like those kind of boys, so see ya Jeremine, Odd." I said with a smirk and passed Ulrich, "See ya, Stern." Before I knew it he grabbed me by my waist, the nerve! He then leaned to my ear, "See ya later Ishiyama, I'll be waiting." I froze; I could feel a shiver go up my spine. _'Wait is he…no he….his flirting with me with me…? Ok Yumi probably just a joke.'_

"Stern I really don't feel like it so stop joking, ok." I said nicely but you could see my angry, I then roughly pulled myself away. But to mine and everyone else surprise he got my waist again. "Yumi dear who said I was joking." He whispered back letting go of me and walking away. All I know is that his not getting away with that one, but not right now, I'm way to cheeped out.

"Um…What just happened?" Aelita questioned me, but to be truthful I didn't even know what in the name of hell had just happened.

I shook my head and shrugged and walked to my dorm with Aelita hot on my trail but I got a glance of Odd and Jeremine. Jeremines mouth was open wide and Odd was laughing his head off, aren't they the greatest?!

"Yumi was I dreaming or was Ulrich the Ulrich Stern flirting with you?"

I then grabbed Lita by the shoulders, "Aelita we shall never you hear me ever speak of this again, Stern was probably high on something." I said firmly.

"Or it could also be Ulrich crushing on Miss Yumi…..Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G firs…." Aelita didn't get to finish as my hand had hit her in the head.

"Lita that is not funny!" I hissed walking faster.

**Normal Pov**

Odd raced to his room and finding Ulrich there, deep in thought.

"Well hello there Romeo." Ulrich then gave Odd a glare.

"Odd don't, I just did that because I have to." Ulrich said looking every where but at Odd.

"Yea sure……" Odd rolled his eyes looking at Ulrich, "Ulrich I may be dumb at times, but I know you like Yumi, I should know I'm your best friend." Odd then flopped himself to Ulrich's bed.

"What makes you say, that I can't stand Ishiyama, she's a little know it all!" Ulrich then crossed his arms. _'I may think Yumi is a little cute but that's just a little, and so Emily cute too……'_Ulrich thought.

Odd let out a sigh.

**Next Day **

**Ulrich's Pov**

"Yes finally lunch time!" Odd said happily, huh anything do with food he gets happy.

I then spotted Yumi but she wasn't alone she was with Sissy who was screaming her off, of god knows what ,Yumi then glanced at me with daggers.

"Hey Odd be back in a while ok."

"Ok, but be warned Yumi's in a bad mood, and you will never guess what's on today's newspaper." Odd smirked as he enterd the lunch room….That guy is just plain werid…

"Hey Yumes." I said winking as I walked to both girls, Yumi then cracked her fingers and neck I don't think that's good and Sissi in the background pouting as she started walking away.

"Um…Yumi you ok." I asked backing away slowly.

"You little son of……" She never finished because she was do busy letting out a battle cry, "AAA!" I yelled running to the forest with an anger Japanese girl hot in my trail.

"Stern you're died when I get you!!" Yumi yelled getting closer and closer damn she's a fast runner.

"Why are you so pissed off?" I yelled in between gasps, trying not to side down as I was running down a hill.

"Because of this!!!" Yumi then tackled me to the ground we rolled a bit as we where on a hill, I ended on top of her….I had my legs in between her legs and my hands little above her shoulders, I was breaking heavily and so was she because of all the running we had been doing...yea running...

I could feel my cheek being to heat up, "I …um…I you…." Why the hell I'm stopping here and there?!

I couldn't get my eyes off hers and I think she was lost in my eyes too but….I don't know.

"Yumi….." I said getting lower….and lower…..in till….

**((((((((((((((((Oh Cliffy, nah I'm not mean on Cliffy……well not yet))))))))))))))**

**Wait...**

**For... **

**It...**

Yumi got her self back together and put her hands in front of my chest so I couldn't get lower.

"Um..Stern can you get off me I would like to feel my legs." I quickly nodded getting off her and I'm sure I was blushing like crazy. Oh my god was I about to…I was about to kiss her.

She then through something to me not looking at my eyes and crossing her arms.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just read it." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok ok!"

"Holy….." I began looking at it……

_**Guess what Kadic students this month is Ulrich chance and his first but what we have found out from a mystery's source is that Ulrich Stern has to win Yumi Ishiyama's heart. But how can that be you may ask as we all know Yumi and Ulrich both hate each other, and how could Yumi have been picked, well it seem as these will be one exciting month. Lastly to make bets please contact Odd Della Robbia. That is all students **_

"Yumi I….."

"So that's why you been flirting with me, I'm going to tell you Ulrich is that there is no way that's going to happening!" That made me smile, " Yumi…" I said again with a smile as she turned to me, "What?" She hissed.

"You called me Ulrich instead of Stern that means I got a least a part of you." I was now lean against a tree with a smirk. She then walked towards me smiling.

**Normal Pov**

"Urich Ulrich, one thing you should know is that you will never win this heart I'm not dumb, I don't fall for jerks like you, but jerks like you fall for me." Yumi was now only inches away from Ulrich's face. Yumi then teased Ulrich by kissing on the cheek as her lips touched his cheek both felt a weird feeling go though their body. Ulrich then fall to the ground, blushing.

"Bye Ulrich." She waved smiling.

"Bye Yumes, you'll be seeing me a lot this month!" He shouted sitting on the grass smiling and touching his cheek.

"I know,I know….." She said softly, but then added, "But that's not a good thing, Ulrich!"

"Well not for you but for me." Ulrich whispered brushing off some dift on his pants.

* * *

**Oh next chapter is drama with a mix of humor with a little love going on…..Oh and here's alittle thing what do you think I should do?**

**A: Ulrich finally comes to realize he may like Yumi more then just the 'month girl'**

**B:William comes into the picture and adds drama, to their lives.**

**C:More fluffy with Yumi and Ulrich**


	4. New kid & Ulrich can't hide his feelings

**Ok people your making this hard on me most of you picked all them well maybe, I guess I can give it a go.****And to let you know it's going to be Ulrich and Yumi Pov's mainly.

* * *

**

**Oh and special thanks to **

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl : For leaving a review and look I Updated!**

**yumi2482: For reviewing and always being nice when doing so….wow I sound all mature lol yea right!**

**naruto'sramengirl: This girl right here is BOOM ASS chick lol and also much love!**

**IashayaF: Thanks and hope you UPDATE soon, you know what I think I'm going to put you on favorite author oh look I am. '**_**click'**_

**There.**

**Alexandria J: Thank you for the review**

**And for everyone else who reviewed!

* * *

**

**Yumi's Pov**

I looked out my window sighing as I was in my last class, bored to death I may add. The only good thing about today was…..it was Friday, **(Bet you thought had something to do with Ulrich well no ha lol) **every Friday me, Aelita, Jeremine and Odd, have a little sleepover, but it took a lot of begging to let are tradition stay, I'm still surprised Mr.Delmas said yes….probably Ulrich asked Sissy out and he said to let her. Those to deserve each other, his a jock and she's a cheerleader, they were made to be, and their both jerks and annoying as hell. I'm talking about him aren't I, ok so what I may look at him when his playing soccer, being sweaty and the sun hitting his perfect abs and…..AAA stop that! Ok now that, that is under rapes…were was I oh yea…. and I may think his getting cuter by the second, who the hell I'm I kidding _hotter _by the second, but so what that's what every other girl thinks, well expect Aelita she has Jeremine……I wish I had someone like tha……-my thoughts were interrupted by my teacher who was probably trying to get my attention.

"Yes Mrs. Lee?" I asked looking over at the alder women before me.

"Well Ms. Ishiyama now that you are paying attention I would like to introduce you, William Dunbar and he will be sitting with you for the rest of the year." She said, and I looked over to the boy standing next to her, he had black hair and a simple black top and a pair of jeans and boot like shoes. The William guy smiled at me, and I have to say not a bad smile, I smiled back. He then pulled a chair; Mrs. Lee raised a brow but went back to work and so did the students after they were done talking and staring at the 'new guy'.

"So what's your name, or is it Ishiyama?" He asked with a smirk, ok cute smirk and cute smile not bad, but I don't like him like that…I mine I barely know the guy!

"No, it's Yumi." I laughed and smiled.

"The name suits you, Yumi, it's beautiful in Japanese right." Ok I blushed big time.

"Um..Yea it is. So…..William." After that we started to talk all though class, his pretty cool we have a lot of things in common.

Finally the bell rang, I quickly got up and started too walked to the exit but then someone got me from behind.

I looked behind me. "Yea, William?" I asked wanting to just go to my dorm and fight over with Aelita on what we should do.

"Do you mind showing me around it's a pretty big place." He asked me looking away.

"I'm sorry William but I'm having a sleepover with my friends in my dorm in a bit I have to go, maybe Emily can help you."

"Oh." I then sighed rolling my eyes, and feeling bad, oh well.

"Bye William!" I shouted running, I bet you people thought I was going to invite them but no I don't know the guy!

I didn't stop running until I reached my dorm breathing and opening my door quickly.

"What the? Oh what's up with you Yumes?" Aelita asked me sitting in front of the mirror and putting her hair into a high pony tail, she then looked at me again, "Yumi why are you breathing heavily….oh did you make-out with Ulrich?" She asked with a sly smile.

I groaned, Aelita and Odd had been teasing me since last Tuesday when Ulrich started to flirt with me. I even had to change my class with him because he kept on bugging me.

I then throw my fuzzy panda bear pillow at her making her lean towards, "Oh shut up!"

She gave me a glance but then got off her chair and looked around her closest.

"So what time are Jeremine and Odd coming." I asked sitting half way on my bed.

"And Ulrich."She added, "their coming at 7:00." I nearly fall off my bed…. scratch that I did I fall right on my face with my butt up in the air. "ULRICH?! HE NEVER COMES?!"

"Well it's a new tradition!" I heard a voice from behind. I growled.

"Well you could have a least told me Odd, I mine come on this is _my _dorm too you know!" I said now standing and my hands on hips looking like a badass.

"Yumi now don't be like that, his the one who convinced Mr.Delmas to say yes, so he can come. And seeing you and Ulrich are such _good_ friends and all." He grinned.

I chuckled and then frowned," Odd not funny not even a bit!" I hissed.

"Yea I know, but hey Yumi it's life." Odd sat next to me, "He has a crush on you, gees, still don't know why but he does."

I laughed for real this time, "Odd your much more stupid then I thought, the only reason he is flirting with me is to win that stupid game, and you should know Odd I would never fall for someone ….for someone like _him._" I crossed my arms ok maybe that seemed childish, but girls like me don't go for jocks!

Jeremine then entered with a sleeping bag,"Hey guys." But me and Odd were staring at each other.

**Normal Pov**

"Um… Aelita what's happening?" Jeremine asked putting his sleepover next to the Aelita's pink one.

"Yumi and Odd stuff, on Ulrich as a crush on Yumi, blah, blah, blah." Aelita said not turning away from the mirror.

"So the same as very day?" Aelita nodded looking at her two friends.

"You like Ulrich and Ulrich likes you!" Odd teased.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Someone shouted.

"At 6:35 PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING!" Odd yelled and add, "Probably on the chest meet."

"Probably." Yumi said slamming the door shut.

"Ok now where were we, oh yes. Do too!" Odd sang before Yumi hit him with her pillow.

"Odd stop it before Yumi kills you." Aelita said sitting on her sleeping bag.

"No it's ok Aelita I don't want to be here when Ulrich comes anyways, so Peace." Yumi then opened the door and guess who was at the door.

"Hello." Ulrich said cheerfully.

Yumi groaned and pushed him away but he didn't let her.

"What's worry Yumi, not glad to see me? Your new crush?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yea Yumi aren't you just happy to see your cutie pie?" Odd asked both him and Ulrich laughed. Odd then started again.

"Yumi, we can leave and you can have a make-out session if you want we won't mind." Yumi face turned red with anger, Aelita saw Yumi's hand go into fists. Ulrich was just blushing and kept quite.

"Odd stop it!" Aelita said, Odd rolled his eyes and was going to start again.

"Odd shut the hell up!" She then turned to Ulrich, "and _you _I will never have a crush on you. Second off I WOULD NEVER EVEN LIKE YOU AS A HUMON BEEN!" Yumi yelled with her might, earning the gang to look at her blankly.

"Yumi he was joking…" Aelita said quietly, seeing Ulrich looking at the ground and Odd just in shock.

Yumi then realized what she had said.

"I…..I'm…..sorry….I just have to go…." Yumi said getting a way from them. _'Why did I say sorry? I never said sorry to anyone but I said sorry to him of all people what is wrong with me?' _Yumi thought as she placed her hands on her head as she ran.

"Aelita we really did it this time." Odd said shacking his head, Aelita give him a weird look.

"What 'we'? This one Odd was on you!" Aelita then ran out of the room.

"Odd….." Jeremine shook his head as he went after Aelita.

"But…I didn't do anything…."

**With Yumi**

Yumi sat on the tall grass that was close to a lake. Yumi then looked at the sky; it was orange with pink and the mountains looking purple. Yumi was hugging her legs as they where up to her chest.

"Why did I say sorry to _him _of all people." She asked herself.

"Say sorry to whom?" Yumi then looked at him with shock then smiled a bit at him.

"Just to some jerk who trying to get me to like him, but he doesn't really like me like that he just doing for some stupid game." Yumi informed him.

"Oh okay but you feel sorry for saying sorry to him, why if you don't like him like that?" He asked her looking towards her with a piece of his hair falling on his face.

Yumi smiled as she took the hair out of his face, "because I'm not the kind of girl to say something like I did, he may be bad but I didn't have to say what I did."

"Oh so what did you say?" He asked with his blue eyes looking into her brown eyes. Yumi then turned away blushing as her eyes had gotten lost in his.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" Yumi asked with a brow up and a smirk on her face.

"What I can't know I thought we were friends." He asked a little hurt, she laughed and then stared at the full moon shining.

"Hey,William…?" Yumi said.

"Yea?"

"Want to go to my sleep over, you can meet my friends and the jerk will be there but you there will even it out."

"Ok sounds like fun." He said getting up and putting his hand in front of her she got it and was disappointed……….she didn't feel anything when she touched his hand but felt so much when Ulrich did…….

"Yumi!" Aelita yelled while Jeremine was to the left of her, "Where can she be?" Aelita asked herself.

"Oh great, Aelita most have gotten worried come on." Yumi said slipping her fingers into William's making him blush.

"Hey Aelita I'm right here no need to call the cops."

"Yumi, are you ok Odd really did go out of line…wait who his he?" Aelita asked eyeing William.

"His William his new and going to the sleepover, if Odd can bring Ulrich then I can bring William." Yumi said dragging William. Aelita and Jeremine exclaimed looks and jogged to the two.

"Ulrich?" William questioned, "Jerk." Yumi simple said.

"Odd?"

"Jerk number two."

William shrugged.

"Um…Yumi…um…" Aelita then let out a sigh.

"Yes?" Yumi turned around to Aelita and Jeremine who was next to her.

"Nothing."

Yumi smiled and turned left to find her door already being open.

"Hey guys." Yumi waved to Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey so sorry that said that I was out of line….wait who's he." Odd asked pointing to William.

"That's what I said and Odd don't point it's impolite." Aelita said placing her butt onto her sleeping bag.

"It's ok Odd and anyways this is William he's in my class and I thought since you bought _him _I could bring a guest."

"But we don't even know him how..how do we know he won't kill all of us in the night?" Ulrich questioned looking coldly at William and Yumi's hands they were still holding hands.

Yumi then placed her eyes at were Ulrich was looking and quickly took her hand away and blushed.

"Ulrich." She sighed and the looked at him with fire in her eyes, "HOW STUIPD CAN YOU BE? HIS NOT GOING TO KILL US YOU IDOT AND IF HE DID HE PROBABLY WOULD KILL YOU AND WE WOULD ALL BEEN THANKFUL!" Yumi said with a dark voice.

"Well sorry but I am here and I'm** NOT **going to leave their my friends to know." Ulrich said placing his face close to hers earning him to see her blush he quickly got away blushing as well and smiling a little. William looked at Ulrich in hate; he could clearly see Ulrich was trying to fake his feelings….

It was true Ulrich was liking Yumi for her every second and he thought about her nonstop but he knew he shouldn't he knew that he wasn't suppose to but he did and he hated himself for it……………

"Okayyyyy………" Odd said feeling the awkwardness.

"Want to play a gam……" But before he could finish Yumi and Ulrich said in unison, "No."

"Geez…" He mumbled.

"Let's just watch a movie ok." Aelita said happily everyone nodded.

Aelita then placed Spiderman 3 in. Aelita was in Jeremine arms as her legs were on top of his. Odd was over in the corner with his mouth open at the action and then putting as much popcorn into his mouth.

For Yumi's dismay she was in the middle of the two boys, Ulrich and William. Ulrich was on her left and William on her right. During the movie Aelita had fallen asleep as did Jeremine. Odd soon did as well with drool coming out his mouth making a drool pool on the girls floor…..

One of the two boys looked at one in jealousy as Yumi had fallen asleep on….

* * *

**Ok who do you think Yumi fall asleep on?**

**Ulrich**

**William**

**A pillow?! (lol)**

**And I hated writing the little William and Yumi moment it almost made me puke wait….be right back (goes to throw up)**

**Odd: Ok since the author is throwing up her breakfast I would like to say for you to REVIEW…..**

**Funkismything: Thanks Odd( goes back to bathroom to throw up)**

**Odd makes a sick face.**

* * *


	5. Belonging no, but for now

Oh I'm back and Updated sorry if it may and probably is my suckest chapter but I don't think it's the winner of all suckest……Well it's kind of long. And if did a mistake would you be kind to point it out? Thanks but now on to my story!

**One month one heart to win.**

**Yumi's Pov**

"Yumi I want to talk with you wait come back!" I heard a voice yell but no way was I going to stop. William has been bugging since I fell asleep on him I mine it wasn't my felt it was just because I was too tried to go through the whole movie because the stupid jock, Ulrich would keep bugging me so I had to run away well not before punching him of course. I wish I had fallen asleep on the damn pillow. Which is worse sleep on Ulrich or William…?

"Um…Sorry William I have to go to um to……JEREMINE'S room I have to study sorry!" I yelled as I turned and started to run to Jeremine's room. _'This will keep him off my back for a while.' _"But Yumi wait up…..AAA! What the hell was that?!

Bull's-eye! "Oh sorry I guess my heel just slipped oh well and I'm going to want that back later, see ya!" _Loser……I now I have to keep my eyes open on Stern and now Dunbar….Dunbar fits William……' _

Yes Jeremine's room! "HIYA!" I yelled as I kicked the door open. "AAA!" Wow Jeremine screams like a girl price less. "What in the hell was that for Yumi and why did you kick my door a simple knock would be easier. And you give me a heart attack I've never been so worked up."

"Not even when I dared Aelita to kiss you and she did and you almost peed yourself and about the door I have the skills why not use it?" I questioned as I took off my other heel that Aelita begged me to put on, but I have to say they don't totally hurt and their not that hard to run in like Sissi and her clones make it seem.

"Hey what's up with you and wearing one heel….wait heel?" He then put a hand on his temple and closed his eyes, "I'm sensing….wait for it….I'm sensing Aelita begged you to….to wear it?" I rolled my eyes and through my other heel at him.

"Are you a computer geek or physic, because I don't know anymore?"

"First one….." He said dizzily as he readjusted his glasses.

I smirked as I went over and picked up my black heel and put it beside me. I was about to speak when……………

Straggle

"HIYA!" I saw Odd kick it open as I had, oh and great with his little jock of a friend.

"Why does everyone kick my door open you could knock or open it like a sane person, you know?" Jeremine said and then groaned.

"Because were weird people….."

"Speak for yourself….." Ulrich mumbled. I rolled my eyes once again and rapped one arm around Odd and one around Jeremine while Odd gave Ulrich a glance.

"And as I was saying before my little friend here interpreted me was that if I have the skills why not use him, and we needed to get away from Sissi and her little clones." And that people is why Odd is one of my closest friends.

"Damn you and Yumi are just like brother and sister, their going to end up ending the world, I just now it…." Me and Odd exclaimed glances and then started to laugh.

"Oh well I'm hungry and I have to show Aelita that I actually put on these damn heels but I have to say their pretty cute things." And got black flip flops out my bag and put them on. With that Jeremine and Odd started to walk beside me, I raised a brow…..Damn my sweet side and that cute jocks face………I'm not taking it back but it does not mean I like him!

"Um….Ulrich you coming. I need to annoy more then three people and today my goal is to annoy four people so come on or I'm asking William…." Before I could even blink Ulrich was by my side and rapped an arm around my. It made my knees go weak….._why?_

"Here let me help you."

"No its ok I mine…." He then rapped his arm around my waist and leaning my head onto his chest.

"Um….thanks." Crap…..

"Hey Yumi you know you do look cute today more then usual." Ulrich said blushing as he still had his hand on my waist and weird thing is I did it to impress him…I didn't want to well maybe to tease him but was a that a lie?

Before I knew it I started blushing too.

I was wearing a halter top that was black that had a big picture of a panda bear eating bamboo and black tight pants that showed my curves. For my shoes well were black heels that just competed my look but William has my other heel. He better not be doing voodoo with it….._'Mental note get my heel from Voodoo cheep…' _

"Thanks it's new and you don't look bad yourself." I then smiled.

"Thanks. Hey Yumi about this whole month thing….." I then stopped him putting my index finger on his lips.

'_Wow his lips are so soft…..Would they feel soft on my lips? Ok just pretend I did not just thing that!'_

"It's ok I know your saying all this because of it, its ok I guess but can you lay off a bit its starting to seem as you actually like me."

"Well that not the whole……." I cut him off again and lifted my head up to look at him in the eye. And those hazel eyes looked back at mine.

"I know it's not the whole truth Yumi I actual have feelings for you blah blah.' That's what happened at my last school they had the same game and I was picked he told me that and I believed him and he won and dumped me the day he won. So don't ok…." I finished leaning my head back on his chest.

"…………….." He didn't say anything and I knew he wouldn't. But he held me closer….which was not helping for my hormones!

"But that doesn't mine everyone is like that……" He whispered in my ear and then putting my bangs in back of my ear. I smiled up and him but just a small one.

"I know but when playing this game you can't trust people. You don't know if your hearts talking or your goal to win and do anything. It's not that you're a bad person Ulrich it's just your goal is to win me and dump me the day you do." I whispered back.

If he wants me he has to do a lot words won't help him much but action is my game…….

**Ulrich's Pov**

I never knew Yumi had a boyfriend let alone was hurt like that I could only image….. I don't ever want to hurt her well…..with action not words…..Seeing as we always used to say bad things to each of but that as when we were younger.

"How cute Yumi and Ulrich are having a moment." I heard Odd say. But I don't care. I know I've been acting like a total jerk and womanizer but I don't know what to do when I'm around her she makes me feel different. It makes me chuckle because I never get like this with anyone let alone a female but no….._Yumi……she's _different she doesn't get hurt when I used to say mean things to her in middle school…..she did everything no other girl did she talked back…..I liked her courage and the way she could kick the living hell out of me or anyone. All the boys liked her because when she wasn't kicking my thirteen year old ass, she was nice and innocent, but she wasn't acting she was and is all those things. She has everything she's a leader, fighter, beauty, and everything anyone wants and needs…….I know what your thinking if I like her so much then why I'm a jerk around her…..but the truth is I have no idea…….

"Hey Ulrich, you can um…..let go of me….." I then looked down and saw my hands were still around her waist. I started to blush big time… We were all now in front of the lunch room. How we got there I have no idea I guess I was walking as I thought.

Before I could walk in someone got me by the arm. "Um….Ulrich thanks for helping me…..I guess I over did it in gym today." My eyes meet with Yumi's.

"Oh it's no problem……….." I then felt my face getting hot as something soft touched my cheek.

"I'll see you inside and thanks again." I just nodded as I put my fingers on my cheek. "Now let's go before Odd eats everything."

We both ran in and started to slow down walking in the lunch line with Jeremine and Odd in front and Odd having a mountain full of food, which if you didn't know Odd would be pretty gross.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey you guys what took ya?" Aelita asked as she was sitting on their usual table since Ulrich stopped hanging with his jock of friends and only saw them in practice.

"Hey Aelita." They all said in unison.

Yumi then placed herself next to Aelita and Ulrich on her right. And Jeremine with Aelita's right with Odd next to Jeremine.

"Well if it isn't are little brat of Kadic High princess." Odd said eyeing Sissi.

"Hey Odd that's Aelita's nickname don't use it on Sissi it doesn't fit her but the brat part fits just right!" Yumi said though eating her sub, with Aelita nodding.

"Will you all shut up I'm trying to speak you idiots."

"Oh are fault -oh so great one-, pleaseeee go on." Jeremine said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Being Sissi didn't get it and kept on with her crap…..

"Oh Ulrich dear your still seating with," she took a second glance at Yumi, Aelita, Jeremine, and Odd, "with the goth chick, the pink haired elf, computer geek, and this loser with a very bad hairdo, unlike mine." She then started running her fingers through her hair.

"Sissi just bug off will you, it's getting anno..." Ulrich didn't finish. Yumi then shot up from her seat making the chair fall to the ground and making everyone in the lunch room look at them, "Sissi say what ever you want about me call me stupid for all I care but even though you would be describing yourself. Oh what was my point oh yes DON'T ever mess with my friends or I'll mess with you got that." Sissi stayed silent but then shook her head and started again.

"And who are you to stop me you little goth freak!" She then pushed Yumi making her fall over a bit making her long hair flop onto her face. Yumi huffed her hair away with her eyes narrowed.

"My name wouldn't matter because you would probably forget it the next second, after a told you, snob!!" Yumi then raised her fists but then closed her eyes and lowered it down, and breathing out. Everyone was silent in till………Yes the _soon _to be died girl opened her mouth _again_. Everyone in the room just slapped their forehead.

"HA! Is little goth girl afraid she's going to the lose to the most attractive girl in school. I mine the only reason my Ulrich dear isn't getting my heart is because some sick person which probably you four; cheated by putting girls name on this months bid and it said I picked Ishiyama for _my _Ulrich to have you." Everyone gasped as the gang looked at Sissi with a sick face. Odd then started to get up but Aelita got his arm and shook her head, telling him to let Yumi handle it. "All of you loser most have because I would never chose you for Ulrich you're stupid, a over thinker, ugly, and just a girl who doesn't need or deserves a guy especially a great guy like my Ulrich Dear. He only deserves the greatest and I am the greatest, so let him seat with his friend and his girlfriend, for he doesn't belong with you four. Do you know why you four are always alone and only have each other? It's because you're all just freaks." Sissi turned to Aelita and snored. Everyone in the lunch room stayed quite. "The reason you are a freak is well let me think…..oh wait I don't have to use my beautiful head I just have to look at you! Your hair its pink and your ears are pointing just like an elf. And your clothes yuck their just horrible and how you act so nice it's as if you're not human. And finally you act like a know it all like your boyfriend. Oh yes geek number 2 you are just a silly blond haired boy with glasses who can't get other friends then this three is because you never leave your computer. And you're as plain as a sheet of paper and as boring as one too, who would want you, this three probably felt sorry for you and took you in!" Sissi then turned to Odd who just looked with eyes of holy-is-this-really-happening?

"You. What can I say just look at you, you're wearing pink and purple clothes, which is the most girly colors like ever! And your hair it's as horrible as your jokes, why would you have a purple spot? What to show you're gay or something." Sissi said smiling seeing Jeremine, Aelita's, and Odd's head down and lastly Yumi with her head down.

"You…..Sissi you idiotic snob! The **real **reason we are friends it because we know we work together and would do anything for each other what ever it is or is going to be. The **real **reason why I'm friends with them is well because…..their special they don't label me as a 'goth', 'emo, 'punk', or anything like that, they label me as their friend….and nothing more and nothing less…….." Yumi then turned her head to them with a small smile on her face as the three did the same. Ulrich just sat their looking at all of them. Everyone in the lunch room was listening with their ears as pointing as could be to hear them.

"And the reason I'm friends with Yumi is because she's an awesome chick and doesn't mind if I have bad jokes even though there good…but anyways…..she's my friend because she accepts me for me." Odd said and hugged Yumi as Aelita give an 'aw' and walked next to her both friends since middle school.

"And Yumi may and will probably not be the greatest girl in the world but she sure is the closest, as for you _you're _the one who deserves _no one _while Yumi deserves any man she wants. The reason all us four loser are friends is simple we love each other just like brother and sister, while you don't have anyone or will ever because you are a female dog." Aelita said trying her hardest not to say the word and not the meaning.

"Well I'm guessing it's time for my speech I suppose, well then let me start." Everyone eyes turned to Jeremine who shrugged the glances off.

"Well my reason for being this 'freaks' as bonehead put is yea sure were different so what? We have each other. But Sissi is right about them taking me in and I thought as bonehead did once I thought it was out pity but then I saw they actually talked to me and made me get away from my computer. And I'm thankful."

Sissi just stayed their as much shock as everyone including Ulrich who hadn't said a word.

The four laughed and started to walk away but Yumi and Odd stopped and walked up to Sissi.

"Sissi call any of my friends name's again, I won't use my words, I will use force. Oh and if you ever call my brother here gay ever again scratch that call anyone gay and you know their not then I will physical beat you to a pulp, got that snob."

Sissi just nodded as Odd smiled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"That sure was an episode if I say so myself."

"Yea it was Jeremine but I meant every word I said." Aelita said sitting on Odd's bed with Jeremine next to her and Odd on the floor with Yumi on his left.

"Yea and image if we never met each other we would all be loners wouldn't we?" Odd said in a serious tone.

"No I don't think so us meeting was meant to happen. But what I'm wondering is why in the hell would that female dog even think we would do such a thing just for Ulrich to bug me for a month, I for one would never do that!"

"Dido why do so much for that unless you really really like Ulrich." Odd said with a sly smile but disappeared as Yumi hit him with a pillow. "And Odd you were doing so well."

Aelita and Jeremine nodded in agreement. With Odd mumbling some words.

"And I think I dislike Ulrich less now. Did you see him he said nothing as if we weren't his friends, I know it is not my place but what he did was an 'ass of a move?' yes is it now?' We all said something, Sissi had said such horrible things, but Ulrich said nothing as if though he agreed with her thoughts!" Even though Aelita had been living on earth for her whole life she was a real naive at times and hated talking bad at others but she did cruse but only if it slipped or she was super mad.

"But one thing Sissi said was true……" Odd said sadly as he looked down, "He doesn't belong with us…..his different he can make friends and they accept him. The only reason why were even a little popular is because I'm best friends with Ulrich so then you three became popular was because I was friends with you…..It sickens me Ulrich's a cool guy who doesn't act like his jock friends, heck he doesn't even like them but it the only thing he can think of was being in soccer……But I know he doesn't belong with us and today he showed he doesn't want to be either. Maybe it was all just a game to him, I'm sorry Yumi but I know his a good guy."

"I know but he needs to realize that and find his group….", Yumi sighed getting Kiwi, "but maybe just maybe he may be ready for us one day soon or not who knows, anyways

Odd five is your lucky number after all….." Yumi added with a smirk and a wink.

"Ok but lets make a pack to be friends forever no matter what!" Aelita said clapping her hands and then put her hand in front of her, "I, Aelita Hopper will always care for my best friends, Jeremine, Yumi, and Odd because their the best thing that happened since the color pink." They all laughed Jeremine was the next to put in his hand on top of Aelita's and blushed a bit.

"And I, Jeremine will always treasure my friends for they have done so much for me, while asking nothing in return. And I'm honored to call them my best friends no matter how weird they may be especially, Odd."

Odd then started to sniff, "I, Odd the great will always be their for my three best friends even if it's helping Yumi with her martial arts practice to helping Jeremine by listening to him blabber on about computer stuff while he and Aelita make goggle eyes at each other when they thing no one is listening." Aelita and Jeremine blushed looking away and Yumi with a brow up. Odd just laughed placing his hand on top of Jeremine's while eating a chocolate bar he had found under his bed just moments ago. Which probably was either expired or had weird insects in it seeing as Odd bed was all messed up with food gress on it and Odd's smelly shoes that he had taking off when they came in; if the bed was just pain gross image Odd's things under his bed….

'_Insects, smelly shoes probably a dozen, and half eaten food…wait who I'm I kidding it's Odd their would be no 'half'.' _Aelita then pushed her thoughts out of the way seeing Yumi place her hand over Odd's.

"I, Yumi Ishiyama will and always love my friends to matter what for they are my family and I will and for most will do so because the words are simple, 'were best friends' till the end we are leaders."

"Ok please this is enough I'm going to ruin my mascara." Aelita then started to get sniff every time she breathed.

"Dido I feel like I'm going to cry, you guys really are great even if you guys are weird." Jeremine said as they all joined a group hug.

"Hey were weird but you know you love us and you're going to ruin your mascara, Jeremine? I didn't know you were into those kinds of things." The other blond boy said. Jeremine just snorted.

"And being in your computer for most of the day is pretty weird to you knows." Yumi added as her and Aelita chuckled.

'_Were still missing someone……………'._Everyone thought….but Yumi just shook it away with her chest started to hurt.

"But now what are we going to do even though this going to be are most weird month for all us and with Ulrich flirting with Yumi may not help." Jeremine said breaking the hug.

"Or maybe it will." Aelita then looked over at Yumi.

"Aelita why are you looking all creepy and at me?" Yumi asked backing up in till she hit the wall.

"Oh nothing….really.…." Aelita then got an evil smirk on her face.

"Jeremine why does Aelita look like Kiwi when he peed on Sissi leg….. all happy?"

"I have no idea but knowing Aelita something Yumi won't like……." Jeremine replied.

"YOUR'RE CRAZY!!!"

**XCxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXC**

**Next Day**

"Please move out of are way please." Aelita said as she and Yumi went to a bulletin board with Yumi racing to it.

"Yes!" Yumi then wrote her name on a piece of paper and started to do flips.

"No wonder she signed up……" A boy mumbled as he and his friend walked by.

"I'm so lucky there was only one more line to sign on. Today Yumi tomorrow queen of Martial Arts!" Yumi said putting a fist in the air as she and Aelita walked to their next period.

"Yumi you may be over doing it you still have to audition and all. But knowing you I'll bet their butts." Aelita then smiled walking though the doors to Science.

"Well audition is going to be a cake, did you see Herb signed up and Emily, do you really think they have a chance? Oh Aelita do you have the notes we took yesterday, and if you do can I cope it?"

"Well we never know….ok so no they have really any chance. And yes I do, but why didn't you cope it yesterday he gave us the whole period to do it." Aelita asked taking her notes out of her hot pink back pack that had a light pink poodle on it.

"I was busy……." Yumi then turned away.

"Busy at what at looking at Ulrich though the window, would that be it. Because if not you sure looked glued on something which seemed to be Ulrich yesterday, is that why you didn't my dear friend?" Aelita smirked.

"I was not I was um…..looking at the beautiful world and all it's beauty!"

"Sure…….'the beauty of the world' more like the beauty of Ulrich's abs….."

"Oh shut up, Aelita." Yumi mumbled writing the notes down as fast as she could and trying her hardest not to look at the 'beauty of the world….'

While the 'beauty of the world' looked at her back………….

**XCxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXC**

Sorry for taking so long but I'm having writers block in this story so if my fans **(if any…)** could help me out and give me ideas I would totally be happy and I would Update sooner.

**If you do don't be shy, you can either leave a review or leave a message in my page.**

**Well funkismything is out I just wrote ten pages long and feel like having a nap BIG time.**

**P.S has anyone noticed that I write sometimes deep stuff? I don't even know half the time but of well………**


	6. PoemsQuote and Who is he?

**Funkismymything**

**Okay I'M BACK MUAH! **

**Well first off I'm sorry for making you guys wait but my laptop broke so I had to get a new one...and also the flies I have I have'nt put it into this computer so yea. And I think this is my shortiest chapter probably well anyways I hope you like. P.S once again sorry!**

Here it is the new chapter well I'm pretty sure you guys know I'm having writers block so if anyone has ideas just let me know, please and thank you anyways on with the story.

* * *

"Hey Aelita what do you think!" Yumi asked as she was running and holding a piece of white paper high in the air. Aelita turned around finding a very tried Yumi. 

"What do I think of what, Yumi?" Aelita asked looking at Yumi breathing heavily and leaning against a locker.

"About this." Yumi then began.

**My body is not one's of a porn's **

**But of a girl blooming**

**My smiles aren't always true and pure**

**But of one's sadness**

**My clothes aren't one of a Goths**

**But of a style and class**

**My soul is not of a saint nor of a devils **

**But of a me**

**My heart is not golden and nor shell it be**

**But my heart does contains one little thing**

**Love**

Aelita raised a bow, "you forgot and did that five minutes ago didn't you." Aelita questioned. Yumi nodded putting the quote or poem paper they were suppose to turn in today for Mr. Holeapple's class.

"What can I say I forgot."

"Hey why you so tried anyways." Aelita asked walking and hugging her books close to her. Yumi just groaned.

"William that's why I'm starting to think his stalking me or something I mine it was nice in the being but now it's just plain creepy. Oh that reminds me can you come with me to his dorm later to get my heel?" Aelita raised her brow once again at the last part.

"Why does he have your heel?" Yumi rolled her eyes, "long long long story involving my heel in his head." Aelita giggled. "I see."

"So….what's yours about Lita?" Yumi asked trying to sound casual putting both her hands into her black hoodie

:Oh no, Yumi you know my rule no one can see my work in till we are in class."

"Oh but you would let your Jeremy look and don't tell me you don't because I saw you and him looking over your homework….pssh…'rule no one can see my work in till we are in class.'" Yumi said while smirking and jogging inside the door.

Aelita started jogging to catch up to her while being flustered, " Well….well….aga!"

"Yo! Aelita, Yumi. YOOHOO!" Odd yelled walking in with a big grin and dragging Jeremy along.

"Yes Odd, the great annoyer?" Yumi asked pulling her chair out and sitting on it.

"I'll just ignore that statement because I know you love me. So anyways I think that this class is going to be cake!"

"And knowing Odd it probably contains the word cake in his homework….." Jeremy added. Odd just glanced at him but before Odd would hurt Jeremy in any way possible Mr. Holeapple's began to speak.

"Class before we turn in our homework for the week. I would like for some of you to read theirs…..Ms. Hopper would you please read yours to the class."

Yumi and everyone else in the class stared at the oink haired girl bravely sign in and out and began.

"_**They didn't agree much,**_

_**Infact they rarely agreed at all,**_

_**They fought all the time, **_

_**And challenged each other every day.**_

_**But in spite of their differences,**_

_**They had one thing in common,**_

_**They were crazy for each other..."**_

_**(Yumi's Pov)**_

I was just in shock! That's that's about me and that…that _guy!_

I looked up at Aelita smiling down on me as she handed Mr. Holeapple's the paper. And then came to me and I slowly handed it to him never leaving my eyes form Aelita.

"Hey…um…Yumi can you stop looking at Aelita that way it's kind of creeping everyone out including me." Odd whispered into my ear. I just nodded still staring at Aelita…..

And that's how that day was spent I didn't even listen to Odd's all I heard was 'Roses are red Violets are blue I'm so fabulous as autumns blooms…….' That was pretty much all I heard.

We were now walking to the field for the soccer practices which Odd dragged me and also Aelita with 'come on it'll be fun crap.'

Well anyways our schools field is one of the biggest in the area and is always green and always looks full of life. Today it looked even more amazing with the sun shining and the birds singing and it was always kind of windy so it wasn't hot or cold just in the middle I guess you could say. All the gang and I walked to the bench and sat down, Odd started to joke about Jeremy liking Aelita, so same old same old.

"Yumi are you still mad at me it was just homework and anyways you and Ulrich inspired me!" My eye started to twitch and I got up from the bench.

"You have three seconds before you die….1….2…" I started darkly. Before I even got to three Aelita was already running. I just smiled and sat back down. I then felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around finding Odd looking at me.

"Hey Yumi you're not going to chase Aelita?" I simply shook my head 'no.'

"Aww! But you chased me just because I put gum in our hair she wrote a like love poem about you and Ulrich!" I then slapped my hand over Odd's mouth, "Odd not everyone in school is in our same class so shut up. And the gum you _**just **_put in my hair took me a week to get out so once again shut the pie hole."

"Tis, tis temper I see you still have that my dear." I froze no it couldn't be…..please god let it be Ulrich or William anyone but him…….please………

**(Ulrich's Pov)**

I turned my head after making a goal trying to see if Yumi saw me like Odd told me that he and the gang were going to be here. But I didn't see Odd laughing like he always does or Jeremy rolling his eyes or Yumi with a smile no I saw Odd with a look mixed with shock and of anger. Jeremy just had a blank look and lastly Yumi just looked pale and shocked….with scariness?

I then looked to my right to see Aelita stopped running but started to run back to the bench with a mad look on her face which I've never seen or even think anyone else has seen.

I decided to go over there and as I was close I could hear Odd yelling and being held by Jeremy and Aelita both sharing a mad look on their faces. I then heard something that got me more curious.

"Oh little cat boy still mad at me about hurting his little friend?" The boy asked laughing and put an arm around Yumi……..That got my blood boiling…..what is he doing with _my _Yumi……Most importantly who is these guy?!

Wait did I just call Yumi _my _Yumi...?!

* * *

**Who is this guy?! And why is Odd being Held dog and why is Aelita mad?!**

**But really it's not that hard to find out well I don't think it is but after all I am the author so shrug..**


	7. Realization

**

* * *

**

YAA! I've UPDATED after how long...anyways sorry testing is coming soon so everyone who want to pass are studing like crazy that including me and my friends. One world mainly not fun at all so that's why I haven't been able to write that much, much less think of chapter idea but then this Friday I had time so I wrote this chapter.

My thanks to the following!

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Thanks that reminds me UPDATE!

ulrich4me:Thanks and you'll find out in this chapter

Qzil: Yea I know not the best but thanks for reviewing

Desparidy Crescent Moon: Hehe never I would never after all I doubt you'll let me. Thanks for always reviewing it's very kind of you and makes me want to continue.

naruto'sramengirl:Yes I value my life very much...anyways I UPDATED so do I live!?

Cahaylie: Well here it is something for you to look forward to is the next chapter right lol thanks for the review.

Ltn.Barbie: I think I'm still dizzy from you shaking me...anyways here it is DONT'T KILL ME LOL jk

Alexandria J: Yea you have problems...lol but the smartest ones do lol and no I'm not a stalker my teacher has that name and I really don't like him...

zb earth: Oh thanks, I love my storys to lol but it's better to hear it from other people

Vampiric Mini Muffin:THANKS

**

* * *

**

"Why does she do this to me Odd!" And then a bang was heard. "WHY?! Why does she make me feel like I _need _to protect her? Why is she in my head every freaking second even when I sleep DAMN IT ? Why does…doe-s she make me feel….happy?" The boy finished softly banging his hand into the old wooden desk while his dark chocolate brown bangs hid his eyes.

Odd smiled sadly but it then turned into a happy one, Odd then stood next to his roommate and placed his hand on his shoulder, "The answer is simply….." Odd paused seeing Ulrich's red knuckles.

"It's because you love her….." Ulrich then banged his hand into the desk again and again.

"Damn it…..But I know…I know…"

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Oh say that to me again lord of gays and you will see this 'claws' on your damn pretty boy face!" Odd yelled extending his hand using his nails as claws and trying to claw him. The boy was really Jake Bondmen. He had light creamy brown hair that covered his right eye and wore tight pants and shirt. Oh and lastly probably no…..__**WAS **__the cockiest person alive._

_Jack growled at Odds words and released his hold on Yumi who let a breath she was holding on to out. "Well at least I don't wear pink and purple all the time cat-boy!" Jake growled once again, while everyone was oblivious to Yumi and Ulrich._

"_Sorry what was that __**lord of the gays **__what did you say my cat ears didn't seem do get them!" Odd mocked._

"_Stop calling me that!" _

"_Hey, lord of the gays is it? What are you doing here on Kadic's field, seeing as you're in your rival's field? You go to Tiger High, right?" Ulrich asked still annoyed of one of his rivals even touching the girl he lov……um cared deeply about, yea that's right…. _

_Jake then studied the brown haired boy he front of him, he then placed a finger on his chin, trying to remember him. Jake then grinned, "Ulrich Stern the best of Kadic right?" Jake asked resting on a pole. Ulrich nodded. "And also the one to win Yumi-san, right?" Ulrich knew it was a trap but nodded none the less._

"_Well have fun with that oh and before I forget…." Jake then whispered into his ear, "She's a really good kisser and uses her tongue every well…too bad that's all she did with me, maybe I'll have better luck. I bet she's an animal in bed..."_

_Ulrich then felt his blood boil, how who this guy just say those things as if all he wanted was to well to get in her damn pants. No wait not just hers probably all the females who were willing or who were raped by him…… Ulrich then tried not to think of that, he wasn't like __**that! **__But Jake?_

"_You, bastard!" Before any one knew it Jake was on the ground holding his nose. _

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Ulrich just laughed a very scary laugh and then got Jake by the collar of his shirt and was eye level to him before he spoke._

"_Did you really think you could get away with it? Just saying that and expect not getting punched? Don't think I don't know your kind! Just go find a slut because for god damn sacks Yumi, sure as hell __**isn't**__ one!" Ulrich yells echoed. Ulrich then felt a tug on his shirt and looked into brown eyes._

"_Come on Stern the asshole isn't worth it." Yumi said softly making his heart beat faster. He simply nodded feeling his hand with hers._

"_You'll pay for that Ster-" Jakes word were then cut short from Odd punching him __**hard**__. Making him faint. _

"_Well that takes care of him now doesn't it?" Odd asked smiling at the group._

"_I'm friends with morons…." Jeremy mumbled under his breath as Odd started to drag Jake to a trash can. Aelita was now even helping Odd as they both picked him up, Aelita getting his legs and Odd his arms but before they could….._

"_AELITA! Don't help!" Jeremy shouted with an angry mark going on his temple. Aelita then started to rub her head letting go of both of Jakes legs making Odd fall right into Mother Earth._

"_Oh hehe sorry." Aelita then started walking towards Jeremy but then paused, she had an evil smile…..She then kicked him where it hurts Jeremy and Odd both flicked at that while Jake stirred and started to try and protect it from another blow._

_She then started walking back to Jeremy but stopped and blinked a couple of times, "Um…Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" The two boys then looked around._

"_Um……."_

_**With Yumi and Ulrich**_

"_That was really nice Ulrich." Yumi said walking through bushes of the forest. Ulrich then studied her, he just had to ask._

"_Why are you scared of him Yumi?" She stopped not saying a word as the wind started to pick up making her jet black hair whirl in the air. He just had to this girl he had know since middle school was never one to be afraid, but yet here she is the girl with a heart of a warrior was afraid and for he didn't know he was scared too. How couldn't you she was brave, she was a warrior, and she was….light….._

"_Who said I was scared Stern?" Her voice was now husky and dark. From what Ulrich could see her hands were in fists and shaking a bit. Ulrich just need to do it. Yumi gasped feeling to strong arms embrace her from the back. Yumi could feel his hot breathe enter her ear._

"_Because you looked like nothing I have never seen you, your eyes were wide, your face paled as seconds went by and….and you every thing no one ever expected you to be you were when he was there…."_

_She laughed coldly, "I know…" Yumi said while laying her head on his chest and feeling his heart beat. _'Funny it's as fast as mine…..'

"_Hey you know when I said that the same thing happened to me at the last school right?" She felt him nod and she continued, "We'll you met the bastard today….but the full story was that…" Yumi then gasped feeling something nibbling on her neck._

"_Keep going." Ulrich said his lips still on her, she just gulped._

"_Tha-t he tried to make me…me sleep with him…but I woul-dn't let him, so one day later he told me to met him in his room me being a fool thought nothing would happen I was wrong. The second I came in he pinned me down on the bed but I kept on screaming and Odd came in, they started fighting but Odd stopped when I kept on crying in the corner, then I changed back to the same middle school I used to go to where you and Aelita where before I moved ." She let a soft laugh out before continuing," Odd wouldn't even let any male near me only if it was him or Jeremy, he didn't even let male teacher come near me for the first year."_

_Ulrich stopped nibbling on her neck but placed a kiss on her head._

_Ulrich then pulled her closer if it was even possible, " Did you tell anyone?" Ulrich asked though his teeth as he tried not growl. How could that bastard do that to Yumi, to any female!? _'That bastard!'

_Yumi turned to him with her eyes showing that she wanted to cry so badly but she wouldn't let them. She took some of his bangs off his face. _'Her touch is so gentle….'

"_Ulrich how could I do you even know who Jake parents are? Their one of the richest people in both France and Japan, even if I did tell they wouldn't do anything about it! It was either keep your job or do the right thing. It was like they ruled their life, anyone of them could do anything without getting blamed or sued! It would probably turn into I was trying to seduce him in the end!" Her eyes were now glassier then before, he began to stroke her cheek, "Why do you hide them?"_

_Yumi was confused as she put her face deeper into his toned chest, "hid what?"_

"_The tears you want to cry…." _

_She was stunned .Why? Why? Why could he read her like a book and so easily to?_

"_How do you always kno-" Before Yumi could even finish her damn sentence Yumi could feel something hot and warm and juicy on her lips. Oh god were like heaven, so soft, so tasty, so AW what was she thinking she should hate him he has his damn __**LIPS **__on her his damn soft, tasty, to die for lips….._

_Before either knew it Yumi was being pinned against a tree with Ulrich as close has he could be to Yumi. Yumi then found her hands going through his dark chocolate locks, while he was holding her tightly around her waist line. Ulrich then nuzzled _**(sp?)**_ his nose into her hair. He nearly moaned, _**Sakura,** _that was the smell that filled her that was her __**scent**__ and it drove him __**insane! **_

_Ulrich growled with pleasure as he felt Yumi nibble on his bottom lip. _'I think I've dead and gone to heaven.' He thought._ Both were now both exploring each others mouth…..it…it was unreal, why? Why after being so cruel to each other for years but yet they lusted for each other….no…it was much more deep then lust… they need the other even if they had to fake as the hated each other, but slowly they began to forget they needed one another so the dislike grow maybe this reminded them… this game reminded them…._

'Why does this…this feel so right when it's so wrong and with him, the _one_, the one who teased me all in till now, the one who's just doing this win a game, the one who reads me like a book, the one who makes me show my real feelings, **the one who made me fall in love with him**? Oh my god…..no….no…'

_Ulrich then felt soft hands pressing on his chest but roughly trying to pull away. He let her push him off._

_He started to reach out to her but she just pulled it away. "Yumi what's wrong?"_

_She was shaking, "I just can't okay, I'm sorry!" With that she ran, ran as fast as she could not even caring that she wasn't breathing well but just run._

"_YUMI!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was night time when Aelita's dorm room door opened with Yumi coming in with her face reed and sweat going down her face. The pink haired beauty was by the Japanese girl within seconds.

"Oh my god, Yumi are you alright here have some water!" Aelita put the water bottle to her face but she wouldn't take it.

Yumi then was on the ground with her knees and her hands supporting her from falling to the carpet. She then asked a question hiding her eyes with her bangs, "You know it too don't you?"

Aelita looked at her in confusion but smiled after blinking a couple of seconds. "Yea I could tell you were scared but I understand, and if wasn't for Ulrich and Odd punching him first I would have done it. Oh and where were you missy you missed me _almost _putting Jake in a garbage can but Jeremy stopped me."

She attempted to laugh but couldn't.

"Well since you probably aren't going to tell me what happened lets get you to bed-"

"**I love him**….." The pink haired girl almost couldn't hold in her grin as her friend spoke those words.

" Oh I know, but lets talk about this late okay." Aelita said cheerfully. Helping Yumi to her bed.

"I'm not going to tell him you know, because I….I just can't not- " But Yumi was stopped by Aelita's whimpers.

"But Yumi!-"

"Let me finish not in till this stupid game is over then…then I'll tell him…." Yumi had a small smile on her face which Aelita was grinning ear to ear. With that said Aelita went to her bed and hugged her pink bear that was every kawaii and feel sleep fall into her.

"_Three more weeks and I tell him….'_

"_Three more weeks and this is all over….'_

'_I love you Yumi….'_

'_That's why I have to pretend because I know you'll never feel the same way…..I'll be the jerk you've hated all this years I just hope my heart doesn't get in the way…'_

_

* * *

_

**Oh well that answers some questions yes?**

**Well anyways I added some Ulrich and Yumi moment, I'm so proud of myself lol jk, but I am proud of myself for updateing after like of a month and I'm very sorry for making the people who take the time and read this THANKS ALOT!**

_NEXT TIME:_

_CHAPTER 8! Hm... need to think of a title...seeing as I already have an idea on it..._

_Oh and don't forget to R&R _

JUST PUSH THE GO BELOW AND WRITE WHAT YOU THOUGHT...TILL NEXT TIME PEOPLE...

Peace!

* * *


	8. Fan girls and Asked Out Er Sort Of

**Title chapter 8: Fan Girls and Asked Out Er Sort of**

**Rated T: Maybe changed I write alot of potty mouth words,lol. But I think I'm safe for NOW!**

**Pairings: UxY with a little JxA **

**Summary: **She was the girl who hated his guts, but will that change seeing as he has to win her heart by the end of the month? But how did she even get picked for the damn game she not popular nor was she the prettiest. Then how in the hell did she get into this?

Thanks to the following People!

naruto'sramengirl:Lol I know GIRL POWER WE kick ass lol...THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

pinkXkitten:Thanks and also for reviewing.:)

Ocytavia: Lol I know XD spelling I'm trying hehe but not hard enough oh and thanks and also for reviewing.

Ltn.Barbie: I hate testing T.T oh AND YAA NO NEED FOR SHAKING I DIDN'T TAKE THAT long!!

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Yea he is but that what I wanted him to seem like it...hehe.

Desparidy Crescent Moon: Lol I don't think I changed it but I'm kind of dense at times lol...XD

**Yumi's POV**

"Well if it isn't the man stealing tramp herself." I heard a high pitched voice say behind me. Oh how I wish I could just groan why her, and so early?!

Oh this she such a great way to start the morning…..Having Sissy and her other little whores here all wearing their cheerleading outfits, damn whores….Not that I have anything against them but hey theses were the girls who give cheerleaders bad reputations. First they had their ass showing and they have like a very padded bra on and they have the uniform like in one size smaller. Let me spell what they look like: S.L.U.T.S!

Let me explain like I was too busy last time so here every clearly, they call them P.B.B.W.H, which stands for this 'Popular Bitches But Were Hot'. . There are about 5 girls in it. More like 1 girl and 4 dummies. Yeah. That's a better description. 1 bitch and 4 dummies. You're probably guessing that the bitch is Sissy. Well ding ding ding. We have a winner. Those four airheads are Ami, Emily, Sara, and Leslie.

Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, Sissy. I get sick of that name after hearing about her for 1 minute. That girl was a backstabber to all the females of the world. She has pretty much every guy wrapped around her expensive French manicured nails. I could gag. There was even a fan club for her and those other Sissy clones. I repeat, I really could gag right now. How she's popular just plain out stupid.

Ami, Emily, Sara, and Leslie are little puppies who look up to their queen for orders and commands. They are, bluntly, airheads galore. Dumb as ever, fashionable as their leader though, and dated more guys than I could count, I hated them almost as much as my despise for Sissy. I decided to speak to that _that girl…._

"Well good morning to you too." I say in a monotone.

"Huh. Quiet today Man Stealing Tramp? You're more of a loser than I thought you would be," laughed Sissy. "Ahem." Then, she snapped her hands. The four weirdo's following her began to laugh too.

Cough. What. Cough. Did. Cough. I. Cough. Say. Cough.

I still continued to remain silent, because I knew it annoyed the living hell out of her. I then saw Aelita come next to me hugging her books close to her chest with an amused smile on her face. Sissy just ignored her though something tells me she wants to bitch….Great…Note the sarcasm.

"So giving me the cold shoulder, huh, man stealing tramp?" I rolled my eyes, god I may like Ulrich but come on I haven't even done anything like that-yet……

"Oh so you noticed that why did you, you really deserve a cookie for that Sissy." I said patting her head and turned around and started walking to my first period with Aelita bursting into giggles with me smiling very amused and especially when I heard Sissy stomping away while hissing.

Now off to first period: PE…Fun especially seeing as I have it with P.B.B.W.H…..I repeat fun……

* * *

"NOW GET OUT THERE OR YOU'LL RUN THE REST OF TODAY!" I flinched not because Jim yelled I was used to that but not in my ear….OW…

I grumbled walking to the volleyball court and if you haven't guessed were playing volleyball…

The teams were like this P.B.B.W.H were in a team playing against Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and me. Wait who in the heck picked out the teams? And as for the other students were sitting around beneath trees. Hey, how come they're not doing anything? Oh yeah, they were _too _exhausted. It was their break.

Well anyways it was 4 to 5 with P.B.B.W.H in the lead. Geez, you'd think girls freaking out over a skirt that didn't match with their boots would never actually excel in volleyball, well I guess cheerleading helped them. Then again, they seemed to have _accidentally_ hit two of my teammates' heads and were benched because of their injuries. Odd even started forming a bump on his head and Aelita's head was still spinning.

Sissy and her friends had very good aim. And that was something I would not applaud for. So far, they had hit Odd and Aelita, who were _way _better then Jeremy who was hiding behind Ulrich.. Just for fun, let's run through the people on top of their hating list.

Me

Aelita

Odd

Jeremy

Okay… It was a countdown of the 'Top 4 Most Hated People of the P.B.B.W.H'

It was their turn to serve. Sissy was about to serve with a face that totally said you-are-going-down.

And was looking at me. If ever, your mortal enemy is looking at you with the expression that she's going to give you a one-way ticket to the hospital, do one of the following:

Run away.

Dodge the ball when it comes towards you and pray you'll live.

Or three get it and be tough.

It was served and you know what I did I ducked hell no I'm not getting a nose job because of that ball. I then looked in back of me to see Ulrich had taken the blow, he probably didn't know I was going to duck, bummer…..

In a spilt second I saw Sissy at Ulrich's side with her gang saying sorry and how it was my fault. Okay so I ducked but hey I'm only human but still I felt guilt but thank god it just hit him in the chest if it was me it would have hit my face but seeing as he is taller then me.

I then started walking towards Aelita feeling everyone's eyes boring at my back, I don't like that. Maybe because I ducked and the most popular boy in school was hit because of me, yea, I think that's it. Sigh. Great fan girls are going to try to kill me in my sleep…

I sat down taking a deep breathe and looked at my converse and then looked up seeing Aelita look at me with a small smile.

"What?" She just snorted.

"Oh come on don't you feel guilty you do love him after al-" I placed my hand over her mouth but being Aelita she kept on trying but stopped and crossed her arms.

I signaled the shhh symbol by placing my index finger on my lip and giving her a look that said 'shut up'.

"I said that but come on we did lip lock it was just lust, I don't even _know _what love is!" I whispered well…err…more like hissed. My eyes then widened in realization at my words….SHI-

"WHAT, YOU MADE-O-" I once again covered her mouth, thank god Sissy took him to the infirmary** (sp?) **

"Yes okay!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Oh my goodness Aelita!

"Well I told you now there happy." I said a little to loud but hey I'm so confused I don't love that player his a player, okay so. Maybe he put something in my drink or something the other day that made me make-out with him, yea that's it or I was drunk!

I then turned to Aelita with a smile but my pink haired friend had a frown,

"Yumi he didn't put something in your drink and no you weren't drunk so don't even think that!" What the hell how does everyone know what I'm think now of this days!?

"Well I'm not sure okay, I don't knew I mean come on if I tell him that I love him which I'm not sure about I would look stupid if I got rejected! And anyways Aelita I have _no _idea what love is and I doubt things can change in just one month!" I yelled hugging my legs as people passed us waling to the lockers. I felt Aelita's hand on my shoulder; I turned to her to find her with a soft smile.

"But so much as changed already and it's been what a week?" Oh crap it's only been that much?! There's still three more weeks before this is all done……CRAP…..

It was now lunch time but me, Jeremy, and Aelita decided to skip while Odd went with Ulrich. Sigh. Life sucks for me. Me and the two smarties were walking when some girls from Ulrich's fan club were glaring at me as they walked with something in their hands a: weapon?!. Since early I've been getting that a lot more now. I now believed that every female that did not participate in this… fan club would receive painful payback. Rumors have it well Aelita seeing as she loves gossip said that the last girl, Judith Monto, who wasn't in the club, had called Ulrich for questions on math homework and 'tripped' down the stairs recently.

Every girl knew that 'tripped' stands for 'deliberately pushed down the stairs for personal gain and/or revenge. The girls were evil, I'm strong but I can only handle ten at a time at the most but not a whole army.

I additionally believed that anyone from that club, or especially Sissy and her crew would severely harm me with some gigantic diabolical plot if they knew that:

I have lip-locked with him.

And that I maybe in love with him….

The girls then handed all three of us a paper which before I thought they were some kind of weapon I'm serious I even heard they have a piece of Ulrich's hair. Well _anyways……_they left making me sigh in relief and I was about to walk….I felt Aelita tap me, I raised a brow.

"If you don't survive the fan club's wrath, can I get your CD collection?"

Cute…… If this was how she tries to comfort her friends, I pity the companions I have. I looked at the paper it had with big letters '**School Dance' **and saying it would be this Friday I shrugged it wasn't like I was going to go or something it was just a dance after all. I just placed into my dark jeans. But what I missed was my two _**suppose **_best friends smiling evilly.

Aelita and I were listing to Cascada on my iPod with both and me and Aelita swinging our heads around, while Jeremy was doing some of his homework or something thing like that. But then……..BANG

I saw the door swing open and in the side of my eye I glazed at Jeremy who whimpered seeing his door being kicked _again…._ I then turned my glaze at the door frame showing both Odd and Ulrich who seemed to be glowing; wow um…is it getting hot in here or something?! I then stared to pull on my black shirt trying to get cool air.

"Hey why are you two kicking Jeremy's poor door again, really I mean what did the poor old wooden thing ever do to you two?" I heard Aelita ask making realize what I was doing and stopped pulling on my shirt feeling my cheeks starting to heat up.

"Um…Nothing really Princess but we were being chased by Ulrich's fan girls _again._" Odd exclaimed sliding down the door but then he was pushed forward and then I saw it my worst night mare beside's my ex…mind you!

I tried to stay cool they still hadn't realized me and Aelita where here, I could see Aelita looking as scared as me….When I said _they _I mean Ulrich's fan girls, in other words the killers of any girl who was with Ulrich and wasn't in the club. I pulled Aelita's shirt getting her out of her glare at the beasts. We started to slowly walk towards the window and opened it but then I heard one of them hiss. _Holy shit….._

"Ishiyama!" I turned around and waved nervously, "He-llo." I saw them all looking at me with hate and in the background I saw Jeremy just looking around not sure what to do and you know what he _**should **_be doing is helping me and Aelita! –Sigh- Well Odd was passed out with the bump from PE bigger then before and Ulrich I just saw a sweat drop forming and with a sorry look on his face. Great I knew what that meant, no one was going to save our asses. I was then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard two simple words that scared the crap out of me and pretty sure Aelita, too. The two words were, drum roll…..

"Get Them…" I heard the queen bitch herself hiss pointing at us both. My eyes widen as I cupped Aelita's hand and jumped out the window running at high speed dragging Aelita. I could hear all of them coming with their high heels connecting to the ground and some _**very **_unkind words coming out of them. I was seriously scared not because of them fighting hand and hand in combat but I'm pretty sure that they were hiding weapons _any where_. I mean their padded bra's seemed to be too padded and who knows where else!

I looked to my back seeing more of them joining in. I looked back ahead to see we where in the field. I smiled as I ran faster turning and then going under the benches. A few seconds I heard the heels connecting to the ground fade, Oh thank god! I dropped to the ground with Aelita by my side. She looked at me and we both smiled but then stopped hearing foot steps coming close, closer, closer, and….

"AAA!" We both screamed and stared hugging each other as if it would save us from their wrath.

Both me and Aelita opened our eyes seeing as we were not being attacked or even being cursed at and do you know what we saw…..A FREAKING SMIRKING ULRICH!?

I sighed in relief but then I went into bitch mode. "WHAT THE HELL ULRICH WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME AND AELITA OUT BEFORE?! HERE WE ARE FREAKING THIS CLOSE TO BEING MURDERED!!" I yelled loudly in his ear, making him bend over to his side.

I began tapping my foot on the ground waiting for his answer.

"Well sorry but it's better if only two people die instead of three so yea…" I rolled my eyes so much like him, that jerk, I can't believe I even thought I loved him, which I don't! Right?

"Ow! What was that for?" I raised a brow and looked at Ulrich rubbing his arm and then I looked at Aelita who's eye was twitching and had her hand in a fist. I flinched when Aelita was mad it was as scary as seeing Sissy being nice…..I could feel myself shiver with the thought.

"Ever. And I mean _ever _do that again, Stern or you will be in worlds of pain…." Aelita whispered sharply making me and Ulrich nod, even though I didn't have to. I felt Ulrich nag me with his elbow. He then pointed to Aelita. OH THANK GOD! Aelita looked to be back to normal she was smiling cheerful.

"Alright then lets be off then." She said cheerfully before skipping to Jeremy's room. Me and Ulrich both just looked at each other and shrugged. I secretly thanked god because even though me and Ulrich have _ahem _made-out it's not, well awkward.

We both started walking but I was pulled back by who else but mister Ulrich Stern. I turned around looking at him questionably but then I saw him…._blushing?_

He didn't say anything but after a couple of minutes he cleared his throat alarming me seeing as I was too busy getting lost in his eyes…Wow were in the hell did that come from?

_Anyways…….._

"Um…Yes?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable under his glaze and trying to avoid his eyes. I felt him cup my chin in his hand. Okay I think I'm going to melt any minute now….-Sigh- AAA! Crap damn hormones! But seriously I can melt….

"Well….?" PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING I CAN FEEL MYSELF STARTING TO BLUSH!

He smiled, why is he smiling. Oh he just loves seeing me like one of his fans….

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dance with me this Friday…" OH MY GOD! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT WELL ERR…SORT OF BUT STILL! EEE! Okay at calm you just want a date that's it your not in love with him……

'_Right….That's why you were oh my god right? Because you don't love him…right….'_

"Um…." SAY SOMETHING WOMEN ANYTHING BUT NOO!

"I guess…?" I said more as a question. I then saw him beam at me. AWW he looks sooo KAWAII! He kissed my cheek making me blush deeper,

"Great, then pick you up 8pm on Friday, beautiful, see ya Yumi!" He waved and I waved back making myself look like a retard why, because while I was waving I was also using my free hand to touch my cheek were he kissed me…_Warm…._

Wait….

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!

* * *

**Well there it is, and I TRIED to add humor into it.XD...lol, hopefully it was good and please if I made a mistake please tell me I'm going to be fixing some past mistakes so please.**

**NOW R&R ME PLEASE**

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW...PLEase and thank you **


	9. The Strange Things You Do To Me Part 1

__

**Hello my goooood people funkismything as FINALLY updated this story so no need to worry hehe. Well anyways I don't have much to say soooo let me say my thanks to all those who reviewed shell we!?**

!!REVIEWERS!!

__

**Ocytavia**: To answer that question is hm...well it's sort of random but yet it's not, I know doesn't really help but it's not like totally random or is it something unusal. XD

**pinkXkitten**: Thanks for saying it was kawaii and I know isn't it cute when Ulrich, hehe. THANKIES AGAIN.

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Lol I know but hey people follow er...strange people like Sissy and after all she is the daughter of the head master, hehe. But yea she's Prissy oh wait hehe I mean Sissy guess I made the same mistake hehe. HUGZ

__

**naruto'sramengirl:** LOL we did but not this time...T.T And if u think the word sucks why use it lol, jk. Anyways try not to annoy anyone to death... Cough...you know who I'm talking bout...Cough

**Dinobrooke**: Thank you I'm gald you thought that, hehe, thankies VERY much.

**Desparidy Crescent Moon**: I know I should but I just don't seem to have the time and I almost failed my math class so I had to study MORE...grrr...I hate math...Oh and I will try to update sooner because that happens to me alot, hm...maybe that's why I ALMOST failed math...

**Cahaylie**: OH THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN GREAT...T.T I wished I would have thought of that...Anyways 'sniff' thanks 'sniff' for reviewing 'sniff'

**ulrich4me**: Thanks and don't worry my mom looks like at me all the time when I read something funny, and then I start laughing more as I see her confused face.

LOVE YA ALL! NOW FOR THE STORY.

* * *

_It's strange this thing called love. Does anyone even really know what it is or what it means? They must know I mean they make songs about them, stories, poems, anything really but can they really explain it? Is it the butterflies, the blushing every second you see him, the weird feelings I never get with anyone else, or is the way he says my name? What it is it really? Is it one of those or all of them? Although that's strange what's strangest of all is that when do you know when you're in love?_

**_Yumi's Pov_**

'_This can not be happening…..This can not be happening….Okay maybe if I close my eyes I'll find myself in my soft bed and this all was just a bad dream!' _With that thought I closed my eyes and opened one eye about five seconds later hoping I wouldn't be standing in the field with my skirt ridding up my ass.

But to no such luck I was in the field with a skirt and a tight long sleeve shirt with a capital 'K' on it…. And….and pompoms. **(sp?) _Glup_ **Oh how I hate Aelita right now.

If you're wondering what I'm doing I will tell you I'm trying out for _cheerleading _freaking cheerleading! Me! Yumi Ishiyama as in the labeled emo chick! So _why _was I doing this….Oh yea my marital arts class got canceled something about not to many students joined and your too skilled….blah blah blah.' And when Aelita heard she just _insisted _more like told me flat out I was going to tryout no matter what with her.

So…..now here I'm wearing a creamy white mini-_mini_ skirt with red in the bottom of it with sparkles on it as well. Well as for the shirt was the same creamy color but only had red with sparkles on the 'K'. The shirt also showed my stomach and was as long as a sports bra and had long sleeves with red on the end. And for whole outfit was….err…lets just say you could see my _womanly figure _in it okay…

I sighed were almost next. _Whippy….._

Aelita seemed to notice I wasn't really enjoying myself sence she started to talk.

"Yumi come on it will be fun. Anyways you can even become captain you can do moves that not even yoga teacher can do and that my friend is saying something." I heard Aelita whisper as we started to walk to the front seeing as the line moved.

"But Aelita me a cheerleader, _a cheerleader!"_ I growled crossing my arms and turned my head towards Aelita. "And Lita that will just get attention on me."

"Yumi, Ulrich Stern the heart-throb is trying to get you to fall for him and you don't think you're not getting attention?" She raised a brow. I was about to cruse but that was before I heard one of Sissy's clones call out my name and it wasn't all preppy but more like hissed and meant, '_Die you bitch….' _

I sighed who knew one guy could get almost all the females in a high school to go against one girl….that would be me, if you didn't know….. I sighed once again and started walking towards the leaders…..

"Can you hurry up _Ishiyama _we don't have all day, you know." I heard Sissy's annoying voice shirk and saying my last name with vain. Even though I wanted to pull that stupid little hair off her head I just simple nodded my head. _'Just wait you little squeak toy. Just wait till you see my moves.' _I smiled to myself.

"Okay Ishiyama just show us what you can do, so we can reject you faster." I heard one of Sissy's gang say lazily not even look at me…._'Asses…'_

"Okay." I said kindly hey, I couldn't just cruse them off, they where the people who decided who join _and _there was teacher here so yea….

I cracked my fingers and my neck…_'Show time….' _I breathed in air pulling my arms out in front of me and started to run and started to flip without stopping until the mat ended and started to do it again expect this time backwards. As I was still doing it I did a spin in the air and landed on my feet perfectly and started to do back flips hearing gasps. Oh but I wasn't even done yet not by a long shot.

I did Aerial cartwheel my hands never touching the floor and when right foot touched the mat I did a splits that only lasted for a second before I put my left foot above my head making me back flip with my hands now steady on the ground. I then put all my strength into my arms as I picked myself off the ground sending me to the air while doing a rising handspring, once again landing perfectly ending my dance doing the splits. Gymnastics and Marital Arts move came every handy

I looked around with sweat rolling its way down my face breathing in heavily as my arms were wide open. I looked around with a smile and ….then I heard loud clapping and howls coming at me making me blush.

I looked at Sissy with a grin as you could easily see she was not happy I did well.

"So Sissy did I make it or what?" I asked with a smirk and a hand on my hip. Her eye started to twitch. _'Ha! I love this, hehe!'_

."You've made it Ishiyama." She said through her teeth, I turned my back to her with Aelita smiling at me as she began to come to the mat and giving me a high-five.

"Good luck show that _female dog _your skills."

"Well do!"

"You better make it!"

"Why of course, who else would protect you from them, while practicing?" She said winking at me.

**_

* * *

_****__**

No One's Pov

"Oh. My. God." Ulrich and everyone else in the cafeteria turned their attention to Odd who was standing up with his chair on the ground.

Yumi got off her chair and covered his mouth she then turned to the teenagers all looking at the four. "What?! Go back to what you where doing…." She hissed making Odd sit down.

Yumi let go of his mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that Yumi." Aelita sang before drinking some of her pink smoothie.

"Why?"

Aelita raised her pink eye brow with a smile playing on her lips. "Yumi do you know not Odd? His going to start again in 1…2…3…4…5." Aelita counted before…..

"HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT YUMI ISHIYAMA HAS JOINED CHEERLEADING!" Odd yelled happily standing onto of the table with his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. Most people gasped and started to whisper to each other.

Not even a minute later a black boot came crashing down Odd's head making him fall off the table with a yelp. Everyone stayed silent as their gaze went to the Japanese girl who had her fist up in the air and her other arm putting her black boot on.

"Odd, shut up."

"Yea Odd or Yumi will kill you, which I'm surprised she hasn't done yet." Jeremy said as Aelita nodded in agreement.

Odd whimpered getting up, "But my little Yumi is growing up and the world should know. And…..it would give me inspiration seeing as I'm going to record you. It will be better then BREAK BREAK BREAK DANCE! Hehe hehe!" Yumi and Aelita formed sweat drops while Jeremy just shook his head typing god knows what on his computer.

"So you joined to cheerleading, huh?" A voice behind Yumi whispered into her ear making her blush as _his _face came into her mind.

_**the blushing every second you see him?**_

. While he whispered into her ear he made her feel something in the pit of her stomach that she always got to her when she heard _his _voice.

_**Is it the butterflies?**_

"Why yes she has and may I add she looked so kawaii wearing the cheerleading outfit and with her hair into pony tails. You should see her in it I made Jeremy record it while both of us tried out!" Aelita squealed. While all four of them looked at their pink haired friend oddly.

"Oh gosh why do I have such weird friends?" Yumi murmured hitting her head on the table.

"Don't know but now that you're a cheerleader are you going to be sitting with the other cheerleaders?" Ulrich asked hopefully, seeing as he didn't sit with them but sat with the jerks oh I mine the _jocks and that was also where cheerleaders sat, _mainly because every girl that was a cheerleader was a girlfriend of a jock well expect Yumi, Aelita, and Sissy_. _Yumi raised a brow while Aelita looked worried.

"Oh that's true isn't it were supposed to sit with the other cheerleaders aren't we?" Ulrich nodded quickly almost dragging Yumi and Aelita to his table.

"So then let's go!" Ulrich said uneasily as he looked over at his table who wher0 telling him to hurry up, he then began pulling on both girls arms. Reason was Yumi and Aelita where now cheerleaders' meaning they _had_ to sit with the jocks and the other cheerleaders it was _law._

"Hey but wait what about Jeremy and Odd?!"

"You should have thought about that before becoming cheerleaders huh?" Ulrich and the two other girls turned around to find one of Ulrich's jock friends looking at them.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Well sorry mister big and tough but just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I have to talk to people like you when it's off the field so if you'll excuse me mister big and tough me and Aelita shell be leaving." Yumi said monotone as she turned around planning to go seat with her friends but like it said she _planned._

Well she planned before he got her arm and not gently either. Yumi yelped in pain as he started to squeeze her arm harder then before. Everything just seemed to move slower. Aelita was looking with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth as she heard Yumi whimper. Odd and Jeremy making their way to Yumi. And Yumi planning to kick him any second now but someone won her to it.

_WHACK!_

Everyone stayed silent as they saw mister big and tough flying across the room from the impact of the kick. Most people where in shock the most of popular guy in school had kicked one of his teammates to protect _Yumi, _the beautiful unpopular girl.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her got that?" Ulrich roared as he was still in fighting position ready to attack anyone. Mister big and tough nodded groaning. Ulrich nodded but stayed in his fighting pose and then looked at everyone else. "That goes for everyone else."

Everyone who wasn't Aelita, Jeremy, or, Odd nodded trying to not pee in their pants. No one knew Ulrich knew how to give glares like that! Well expect Sissy, she got those all the time. Ulrich once again nodded and relaxed as he made his way to Yumi who was flat on her butt while rubbing her head.

Ulrich smiled while he put his hand in front of him jesting her to get it. Making her feel some thing weird that once again happened with only him.

_**The weird feelings I never get with anyone else?**_

"You okay, _Yumi_?" He asked softly as she grabbed onto his hand while looking at his eyes getting lost in them so easily…..

_**Or is the way he says my name?**_

"I'm fine but I've been better, Stern." She said with a little smile on her lips as he smiled back at her forgetting everyone and everything else.

"Ahem not that I don't think this is kawaii but I doubt it's every smart thing to confess your love for each other in front of all this people." Aelita whispered to both of them. Ulrich and Yumi nodded shyly as Ulrich was the first to let go of her hand making her miss the warmth. Both were a pretty shade of crimson.

"Now off to other business." Yumi mumbled walking over to the guy who was still groaning in pain. Hey Ulrich Stern kicks hard so duh of course it was going to hurt.

Yumi kicked him in the gut and then the head with a side kick, making him cry out in pain. She picked his chin up and made he look her straight in the eye. "Ever think you can mess with me try me lets see if I don't kick your ass into a pulp. You were lucky this time that Stern got to you and not me." She said in a low voice letting go of him.

_**BRING BRING **_

Everyone started to go to their class even Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy who said it was okay for them to go. Even mister big and tough made his way with some jocks helping him. Then there was just two.

Yumi started to make her way to the door but the turned around to face Ulrich.

"And Ulrich thanks a lot, and by the way see you Friday." She winked as she walked through the door leaving a very blushing Ulrich.

But not even three seconds Yumi felt someone's arms around her from the back, she stiffened but then relaxed as he whispered into her ear.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" He whispered low as his hot breathe made her feel weird but in a good way. She nodded not able to speak…he turned Yumi around licking his upper lip before leaning closer to her. He could almost taste her juicy lips.

Of course that was before a smooth finger stopped the tongue war from ever starting.

"No, no. Ulrich they'll be time for that later when all this is over." Yumi said licking her own lips but still keeping her index finger on his lips. Her mind and body were telling her to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, butterfly kisses, French kissing, all the works. But a small part of her head it said to wait.

Ulrich started to whimper but then started blush as he felt soft lips on his cheek. She had the power to make him blush with even a kiss on the cheek…………

_**When do you know when you're in love?**_

* * *

**Hehe here it is I was planning on adding more to this like Operation Get Sexy Black Heel but I think I'll put it some where in the next chapter oh and next chapter it will be the fateful day...**

**THE DANCE! What will happen and who will be there? Will Ulrich and Yumi be at peace with William, Jake, Sissy, the fangirls, and their friends?**

**Well Please R&R cuz I love those things hehe and you guys want me to update right!?**

**PEACE funkismything**


	10. Part2 And Operation Get Sexy Black Heel

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: No I don't so why even think that?

**THANKS TO THIS WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO MADE ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER...**finally**...**

Desparidy Crescent Moon

Ocytavia

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl

Viva La Brookie

animeaddict2323232

naruto'sramengirl

YumiAndUlrich94

pinkxXxkitten

Alexandria J

**Um...no I'm not dead...O.O Did you guys really think that I mean geez...XD lol anyway I'm back! Well I've never been gone, I'm just a very very very slow updater I know, I know shame on Alisa! Oh and did you guess see I changed my name, teehehe, well here is the long awaited chapter!****! **

****

**Rated: T so PG I guess you could say kiddies.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Yumi _you_ should get this one it's so cu-" Aelita was then cut off as Yumi continued to growl. Aelita sighed looking down at her Hello Kitty watch. The girl was infuriating Here she is looking for a dress for _her_ best friend for the dance. FOR the dance where may she add was going to be held tomorrow and Yumi just had to look great she was after all going with Ulrich Stern the god of the school! But nooooo what was Yumi doing? Oh yea she was growling! Not even helping the pink haired beauty!

'_Two hours, of Yumi growling…Great….' _She then looked to her right and the '_couple_' Yumi seemed to stalk. Well for the moment anyway.

Yumi huffed as she stood up from the couch in the store that she and Aelita had been shopping at for the dance tomorrow, even though Aelita was really the only one shopping. Aelita watched with interest as the older girl walked around the store before stopping with her brown eyes narrowed and with fire burning lively in them. And those eyes would have scared her if it wasn't for living with her and being used to them when she didn't clean her part of the room. She even locked her out once!

"Why is he with _her? _With _her _of all damn people did you see how she just through herself at him with her ass all high, even though she doesn't even have any!"

Aelita just rolled her eyes as she looked through the racks, while Yumi kept on talking.

'_More like** jealous** talking.'_

Aelita was jerked away with Yumi pointing at _her _while still shaking the pink haired girl making her dizzy.

"Look their, their….."

"Holding hands, Ooh call the media." Aelita finished for her, while Yumi just glared at her making the younger girl go quite. Even though the glare didn't scare her it sure as hell scared her when it was directed to her and anyways who was Aelita Hopper to come into Yumi's and Ulrich's love life and she could always do it later.

"It's not funny look at Ulrich and _her!" _Yumi retorted crossing her arms in the processes.

"Yumi stop calling Sissy _her _it's just Sissy. And anyways Ulrich loathes the girl!"

"How is that loathing in anyway?!" Yumi yelled making everyone in the store to look at her as if she were mentally ill which only Odd seemed to get…well..er…in till now.

"Oh Yumi cakes why so jealous you were never this protective over me." A voice said from behind them that both knew every well.

"That's was because you were never worth such a thing." Yumi retorted with a frown and her hands on her hips to add effect. Jake just chuckled and arched a brow.

"You really like that pose don't you?" He mocked while pointing to where her hand was settled. Yumi was thinking of taking her hand off her hips but decided not to she was already acting like a teenaged girl with her first crush with Ulrich she didn't want to act like an idiot in any way especially with Jake.

"And what if I do?" Jake just grinned with amusement. That's when both heard someone cough. Jake's grin just widened.

"Oh Aelita how you been since are last meeting?"

"I was pretty good before you showed your pretty boy face here and…" Aelita paused and looked at Yumi, "And if you step any closer to either of us you can bet I will enable you to ever pleasure a women and so you will never have children, you hear me!" Yumi as did Jake noticed, Aelita was in her bitch mode which she did not get often.

"Don't threaten me you little bitc-"

"Shut up already we get it we get it Mr. Lord of the gays your tough and mighty, blab blab blab and _blab_." All three turned around to see Odd with a bored expression in his face.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be taking these..." Odd said circling an invisible circle with his finger at Aelita and Yumi. "Lovely ladies now seeing as you're boring the living shit out of both of them including myself so bye pretty boy." Odd sang before dragging Yumi and Aelita out of the store before blowing a kiss at Jake.

When they where all outside Aelita pouted.

"Odd! I was looking for a suitable dress for Yumi and I could have back talked Jake anyways!" Aelita cried.

"And there was this really cute dress!" She added. Yumi and Odd groaned.

Odd groaned again, "Princess I'm not blind Miss Yumi here was not even paying attention to you. She was paying all her attention on those two." Odd finished pointing to Ulrich and Sissy as Sissy dragged him into another store with her hand tightly around his, while his free hand was sliding off his face.

Odd sighed, "I feel sorry for the guy, being with that little brat most be hell."

"Then he shouldn't be with her at all if he doesn't like her."

"Yumi I love you and all but shut the mouth before I put one of Odd's socks in there!"

"I'll hold her down!" And that's when Odd was slapped by Ms. Yumi Ishiyama.

* * *

_**Yumi's Pov**_

"Okay we can't pull this off anymore." I said walking in the dark halls with Jeremy and Aelita close to me all three of us half expecting something to up out in front of us but that was probably not going to happen but still…..They did say there was ghost in the school because of a murder….but haha that would never right?

Well You're probably wondering what where doing at 3am at night walking in our Pj's so I'll tell you William dumb head oh I mean _Dunbar _has my black high heel and has had it for a while. So here we are going to his dorm to get it back, okay maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do seeing at it is _**3AM**__, and _he may try to rape me_**, **_but being the smart person I was I dragged my smartest in the group.

"Um…Yumi why did I have to come?" He asked me, I rolled my eyes wasn't it easy.

"Because Jeremy, Aelita came, duh and I didn't want to die on my own or being raped." I replied sliding down the wall looking around the empty halls. I then turned around not hearing them reply I then giggled their faces were bright red it seemed like the redness in their faces glowed in the dark, it was just so glowy!

I knew it wasn't because of me being raped but of the two little love birds, you would think they would shout out already like…..

'_AELITA I LOVE YOU!' _.

"_I LOVE YOU TOO MY LITTLE JEREMY!' _Or something like that.

I then turned my attention back to the mission: Operation Get Sexy Black Heel.

I gulped as we where all in front of the dorm room door, I sighed before knocking….

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

'_Okay this is getting annoying!' ,_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG **_

_**BANG**_

"WILLIAM OPEN THE DOOR, DAMN IT!" I yelled kicking the door. Okay sooo maybe I wasn't really being sensible but hey answer the door IT'S 3am, and right now I could be in my comfy bed , with warm blankets, sigh….Wait what was I doing/talking about?...Oh YEA. I then punched it a little too hard seeing as it came right off.

"I'm sooo sorry William but you wouldn't open up your door then I got annoyed and then….Wait William?" I asked finally looking around the room to freak out.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Aelita say but I didn't say a thing there was- there was….._**HELLO KITTY**_ stuff all over the place!

Me and Jeremy were the first to burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe he likes Hello Kitty!" I said in between laughs.

"More like _**worshiper **_of Hello Kitty!" Jeremy roared as me and Jeremy where on the ground holding are sides trying not to laugh to hard, so the pain would go away and the need to pee.

"I thought he was going to have pictures of me or something like that!" I then began picking myself up and was now just giggling.

"What's so funny you two I think Hello Kitty is awesome." Aelita asked confused why we where laughing …..The girl was sooo naïve. I was about to tell her.

"What are you guys doing?" My eyes went wide as all three of us screamed, so their where ghost in the school I knew it!

"Shessh why did you guys scream it's just us!" I turned around I knew that voice any where. Wait so theirs no ghost….damn. Ooh I mean I knew that!

"ODD!? ULRICH? What are you guys doing here and at 3 am!" I questioned trying to avoid them saying how much I scream like a girl.

Ulrich smirked at me making me blush the moment he did, "No, no the question is what are you three doing here and in…" H e looked around the room with an amuse smile on his face, "in a Hello Kitty domain?"

"We asked you first." I retorted.

It was Odd's turn to speak, "Well Yumi we can't exactly sleep when I hear one of my best friends yelling '_WILLIAM OPEN THE DOOR, DAMN IT_!' so that's what brings us here my dear friend." Odd smiled cocky as he ripped his arm friendly on my shoulders.

"Now answer our question." Ulrich said leaning against the door frame.

"Well if you must know Yumi, here had to get her high heel back from Hello Kitty lover." Jeremy explained.

I looked over at Ulrich wait….why the hell does he look mad, I then looked around…

"MY HEEL!" I cried as I picked up my high heel from a black pillow …wait is that a piece of _my _hair?! Oh wait never mind it's just a wag…hehe…And for the question why he has that…….? Oh well not my problem.

"Success!" I yelled holding up my high heel.

"Great now lets get out of here I feel like those Hello Kitty posters are following our very move." I nodded I got that too, Jeremy was not the only one who felt that, and I could see Odd looking at them uneasily, and that was odd seeing as Odd loved cats…

I was about to walk to my dorm before I got stopped by no other then Mr. Stern.

"Hey, you three go on ahead me and Yumi are going to stay up a little longer." I raised a brow.

Hot German boy say what, now? I mean um…oh never mind the guy _is_ hot!

"Okay, okay we get it you two want to get your _groove _on. You could have just said you two wanna do it we would have just left." My jaw dropped. That That…"ODD!"

"Well got to go, by the way don't make too much noise okay!" Odd said before running…. I guess _even _he knows when to run….

"Bye!" I heard Aelita say in between giggles…I have such good friends….

I groaned. _What can possible be worse? _With the side of my eye I looked at Ulrich who was what? BLUSHING!

"Ahem." I turned around with my eye twitching, "WHAT?" I hissed out.

His once blushing face was now an annoyed face that I know all_ too_ well.

"What do you mean WHAT?! Why in the hell did _Dunbar_ have your heel and in _his_ dorm!" He roared but that _not_ what got me upset it was he thought I did something like _**that**_ with William, _William_! I snapped.

"What you – you think I would do something like that with him, hell with anyone I'm fucking fifteen, Stern I didn't even do anything like that! The reason why he had my shoe was because one day trying to get away from him I throw my shoe at him and he kept it, and here I am today at 3AM getting it back and then you are assuming that I had sex with the guy or something. WHEN I DIDN'T."

"I never said you slept with the guy." He yelled back.

"But wasn't that what you meant, you jealous jerk?!"

BANG

And flinch on my part.

Holy crap, he just made a hole in the wall with his fist. I glanced at it and whined. That my friends was not a small hole, oh I feel bad for whoever's dorm that its.

My eyes widened is that…?

"Oh my god are you okay Ulrich?" WHAT THE HELL DO I DO HIS BLEEDING! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY TEACH US IN HEALTH!?

Calm down….

I get his hand to but he flinches away with a hiss and a grunt. "I'm not jealous." I gapped.

I got him by the arm and lead him through the halls and pushed a door open.

"Odd out now!"

"Whoa?" Odd mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"GO TO SLEEP IN JEREMY'S ROOM! NOW!" Okay so maybe I'm even scaring myself….but.

"Okay! Okay!" I glanced at nothing really and he didn't say any stupid remark good thing to unless he wants to be punched in the face. I walked over sink and got a towel that was on Ulrich's bed and started to ball it up while cool water went over it.

I walked to him with a huff placing it on his hand while he whined at the contact.

"You're really jealous aren't you?" My lips twitched upwards while I could feel he had gone stiff.

"So what if I am?" He whispered so low I almost missed it.

I reached his chin with my free hand while the other added pressure to the now not so bleeding hand.

"Then I feel every flattered-"I rolled my eyes as he grunted. "And you shouldn't I'm not interested in man-whores, too whorish for me."

"Then why don't you tell the whore to back off?"

"Because unlike you, I consider others feelings."

I took in a sharp breathe as he picked up my chin making me look at his hazel eyes. What was he doing? "Then why aren't you considering mine?" Yes I'm sure now I'm blushing….

I'm blushing while I'm adding pressure of a bloody knuckles that is now bleeding more…on my boy shorts but I really don't care when his kissing me….

I sighed letting go of his hand and encircled my arms around his neck and then his arms encircled my waist. I heard him groan when I _innocently_ bite his lip while his arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him as he was now on his back on the bed.

We took in breathe his unharmed hand was on the side of my face. "Yumi…."

* * *

"So what happened with you and Ulrich?" Aelita asked me for the sixth time while she was putting on a Prada pink dress that was silky with a hot pink ribbon with a bow under her bust. I kind of was bit jealous but Aelita was rich and I was middle class but then after I realized (today) I didn't have dress yet, this beautiful Cannel black dress came out of nowhere and was placed on my bed. It was definitely an eye catcher. Black with sparkles on the hems. In the chest area it was low cut and in V style and in the back it was open rivaling most of my back and ending close to the end of my back. The dress was just whoa and it showed leg not even reaching my knees.

"Nothing and Aelita and no we did not do it!" I glared at her while her lips were upwards. "So don't let Odd perverted mind get it to your mind Lita!" I finished putting mascara on. I heard her snicker putting on her pink high heels. "Really Yumi's we all know you're hopelessly in love with the guy so just get with him already!"

"Aelita I told you, I may like him! Never love!"

"Then what about that night?" She asked holding my shoulders and her eyebrows bouncing up and down.

"Heat of the moment." I retorted and it scared me because what if it was true? What if I was still in that moment? To actually think I was in love with him? What if it just my hormones going crazy it wouldn't be the first time a teenaged girl was lied to because of it.

She sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good and started to do put my hair in a bun. I sighed leaning against my chair while she kept twisting and putting bobby pens in my hair every now and then.

After about hundreds of ow's on my part my hair was done and now for the high heels.

"Yumi." I turned to Aelita who had a scowl look on her face with her eyes even narrowed and looking at the stripy high heels on my feet just above my newly shaved legs.

"Yea?"

"Those black high heels can go to hell." I laughed as she mumbled things about '_stupid pair of shoes making go see Yumi's stupid stalker and at 3am….' _

"So Yumi don't be surprised if those." She pointed to my heels. "Are gone in the morning and never heard from before." With that we left the dorm.

'_Mental Note: Don't leave high heels with Aelita or Jeremy. My heel may be murdered.'_

* * *

"Whoa." I just nodded as me and Aelita looked at the gym and its theme Hollywood. Gold was almost seen every where huge stars hanged down from the ceiling with stings too. There were even posters of celebrities on the sides. There was a long table with food that I knew Odd would probably be there all night. There were even people already dancing and some even –gasp- griddling but really this was high school not really gasp worthy. I mean really-

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE I THOUGHT WE WHERE GOING TO PICK YOU UP!" I flinched. Odd and Ulrich were running to Jeremy while he seemed to being having an attack of some sorts. Aelita tried to calm him down while I was still in awe.

Who knew Jeremy could go that purple.

"Jeremy we agreed at lunch remember? that me and Yumi would come be ourselves, or would you have liked Yumi's date to be stolen by Sissy, because she does live in the girls dorm area." Ooh so that was why they didn't pick us up.

I flustered as I could feel Ulrich's eyes looking me over but he wasn't the only one…..I guess it was the legs of something because I felt a lot of eyes boring at me and it wasn't only Ulrich's or Williams…And some girls were giving me the evil eye….

Oh I could just tell this dance was going to be peachy and bitchy…..

* * *

**Well er...Review...And see I'm not dead a dead person can't write silly! Right...? O.O**

**Anyways next part is well Part 3**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

* * *


End file.
